te elijo a ti
by veraveraz
Summary: Regina es una famosa editora de una de las revistas mas populares de moda,es la hija modelo,la esposa que todos desean,¿pero que pasaria si un dia se topa con una desesperante fotografa?¿o si se enamora de ella?¿y si fuera hija de la persona con quien equivocadamente perdio la virginidad hace años? narrare lo que pasa con mas personajes de OUAT pero sera centrado en SWAN/QUEEN
1. Chapter 1

Resuena el timbre anunciando la entrada de la escuela preparatoria,alumnos caminan,corren y se empujan entre los pasillos de esta,casilleros se abren y se cierran,amigos se saludan,chicos arman su acordeon para el examen de su primera clase,otros se pasan la tarea atrasada y otros simplemente azotan sus cabezas contra sus casilleros esperando un milagro divino para que la escuela explote de repente y acabe con la tortura de este.

En esta escuela no hay gente diferente a muchas otras escuelas, chico peculiares y otros simplemente aburridos,todos diferentes entre si y solo manteniendo contacto con aquellos con los que sienten identificados.

Pero esta historia no trata sobre las preparatorias y sus alumnos o los grupos a los que estos pertenecen,trata sobre alumnos en especifico en esta normal y ordinaria preparatoria,sobre su vida y el desarrollo atraves de la historia de estos mismos.

asi que querido lector dejame presentarlos primero,comenzare por uno de los mas apuestos.

Graham Lucas,el popular, no solo era conocido por ser el capitán del equipo de básquet y el chico mas codiciado por las chicas de toda la escuela,sino también por sus fiestas,las cueles resultaban ser las mas épicas del año.

Sus padres eran empresarios muy reconocidos,viajaban a menudo por asuntos relacionados con sus trabajos,dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de Granny,la mejor abuela que cualquiera podría pedir,no solo era la típica abuela que te da dinero a escondidas de tus padres o la abuela que cuando tus padres te mandan a dormir sin cenar por tu mal comportamiento te preparan un delicioso pastel de chocolate solo para ti y regañan a tus padres de ser tan inhumanos por ponerte un castigo tan cruel,por permitir que su queridísimo nieto sea castigado cuando para ella tus padres deberían estar besando tus pies y trabajando como escalavos para comprar todo lo que a tu materialista mente se le antoje tener,ese tipo de abuela era granny,no solo permitia que su nieto llevara a todo un zoológico adolecente a destruir su casa en cada fiesta que armaba,tambien se encargaba de limpiar todo.

Graham tenia una hermana, Ruby,una pequeña revoltosa de 3 años,la niña concentida de sus padres,pero a el no le importaba,tenia a su mimadora abuela solo para el,claro que ella quería muchísimo a Ruby,pero Graham era el favorito,compartían un lazo especial,talvez era el echo de que Granny en su época fuera igual a su nieto.

Por otra parte se encontraba el grupo de amigos de Graham conformado por Victor Whale,Killian Jones y David Nolan todos formaban parte del equipo de básquet a excepción de Neal Cassidy,mejor amigo de Graham desde muy jóvenes,eran inseparables,pero muy diferentes,mientras a Graham le encantaba ser el centro de atención, Neal era un chico muy sencillo y noble,siempre defendia a los desprotegidos.

gracias a Graham todos en la escuela tenían prohibido hacerle algún daño y aunque esto a el no le gustaba mucho,porque sentía que si tenia algún problema tenia que solucionarlo el,se dio cuenta que esta protección le facilitaría el poder defender a sus compañeros que sufrían algún abuso por parte de los demás.

Y nadie sufria mas abusos en la escuela que Archie Hopper ,el clásico friki amante de el algebra y los comics,aunque tener este tipo de gustos no sea motivo de burla,el resto de sus compañeros parecía no pensar asi,sufria humillaciones por parte de todos en la escuela,nunca fue un chico sociable y el que todo el mundo lo tratara mal no lo ayudaba a tener muchos amigos,de echo solo tenia uno,Neal,el único que no lo juzgaba ni lo maltrataba,su angel guardian.

Por otro lado se encontraba la soñadora Mary Margaret,siempre fantaseando con enamorarse de un exitoso doctor,casarse, tener muchos hijos y vivir una historia de amor digna de un cuento de hadas.

Mary Margaret no era lo que se diga popular,de echo nadie sabia quien era,para todos era invisible,sus únicos amigos eran sus profesores y sus libros.

Además de ser la única chica virgen en toda la escuela (o eso cree)

Opuesto totalmente a Mary estaba Kathryn Nolan,capitana de las porristas,exnovia de killian,hermana menor de David Nolan,la mayor zorra de toda la escuela,envidiosa y presumida aunque en el fondo no era asi,era sensible y temia ser lastimada,pero alguna neurona loca en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar con claridad y solo lastimaba a los demás para sentirse bien consigo misma algo también característico de kathryn es que era la mano derecha y mejor amiga de Regina mills

Regina Mills, la diosa de la escuela,dueña prácticamente de todas las almas en pena que eran los estudiantes de la escuela.

Toda ella emanaba grandeza,hasta lo que orinaba era mas puro que el agua bendita y mas valioso que el oro,nunca nadie se inteponia en su camino al pasar, cuando ella llegaba todos detenían lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo solo para contentemplarla,técnicamente se arrodillaban frente a ella, y rezaban porque algún dia se fijara en algún mortal como ellos.

los chicos la amaban,las chicas tenían sentimientos encontrados,ya que la envidiaban y deceaban con locura al mismo tiempo.

Ella no pertenecía a ningún grupo,ni siquiera al de los populares,no estaba inscrita a algún club que la ayudara a ser popular o lago parecido,no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba nada para ser el centro del universo, con solo respirar lo conseguía.

El porque,nadie lo sabia,jamás se atrevían a preguntarlo o siquiera pensarlo,sus mentes se ocupaban únicamente en fantasear con la hermosa Regina.

Muy pocos tenían la suerte de hablar con ella,en su mayoría eran chicos desesperados por llamar su atención ofreciendo cargar sus libros o hacer su tarea,a lo que ella respondia con un simple "como sea",pero eran las palabras mas hermosas que escucharías en toda tu maldita vida.

Regina desde siempre fue acostubrada a la grandesa y a recibir todo lo que deseara en bandeja de plata.

Regina pertenecía a una familia asquerosamente rica,hija mayor de el matrimonio perfecto.

Padre trabajador y exitoso,madre talentosa y perfeccionista (aunque algo prejuiciosa)

Los Mills eran la envía del pueblo,por lo perfetos que eran,jamás hallarías nada malo en ellos,podrías extorcionarlos por teléfono y ellos muy amablemente te invitarían a comer a su preciosa mansion.

Entre esta familia se encontraba un Mills diferente,August,el hijo menor de los mills,con tan solo 8 años de edad,pero con un corazón mas noble que el de toda su familia junta,aunque pertenecía a la familia mas perfecta de todo el pueblo,no era feliz,sentía que no encajaba,no le gustaba tener que actuar como el estariotipo de hijo perfecto,ni recibir las cosas con solo decearlas,el quería ganarselas,merecerlas,trabajar por ellas,y quería dejar de actuar como sus padres querían que actuara,el quería ser un niño como cualquier otro de su edad,que su mayor preoucupacion era aprender a andar en bicicleta sin romperse las piernas,en lugar de tener que deleitar a su madre todos los días recitando las obras completas de william Shakespeare.

Tiempo después cuando august creció y llego a la pubertad,sus hormonas le dieron el valor de revelarse contra sus padres y confesarles lo mucho que odiaba esa clase de vida,pero solo conseguía el llanto dramático de su madre y un sermón por parte de su padre, mas tarde la burla de su hermana

"jaja oh august,tan patético,decepcionar a nuestra madre y avergonzar asi a nuestro padre,eso no hace el hijo perfecto,el hijo perfecto no se revela contra mama y papa

jaja,no lo entiendes? Sin ellos no tienes nada"

"no quiero ser el hijo perfecto y prefiero no tener nada,a complacer a alguien mas solo por vacias cosas materiales"

"creeme algún dia cambiaras de opinión y vendras arrastrándote pidiéndoles perdón"

" espero que algún dia Regina comprendas que no todo lo que desees lo obtendrás con solo desearlo,algún dia querras ganarte algo por tus propios meritos e iras en contra de nuestros padres para obtenerlo y entonces dejaras de ser la perfecta hija Mills"

Y a si fue.

N/A: _hey,soy veraveraz,desde hace mucho leo fics,y no me había animado a escribir ninguno,de echo jamás pensé que lo haría,pero aquí estoy,intentándolo._

_Hace unos días me puse a pensar en que talvez debería escribir almenos uno y ver como me sale,pero no se me ocurria absolutamente nada,y ayer mientras me bañaba me llego una idea base a la cabeza (la cual no dire porque será adelantarme mucho) asi que me sente a escribir lo que se me empezó a venir a la mente y de pronto pff,esto estaba escrito._

_Esto solo es el prologo,los capítulos serán mas argos,esto era para que conocieran a los personajes._

_Este fic es un SWAN/QUEEN pero atravez de su historia se desarrollara un poco la de los demás,talvez no me explico bien,pero mas adelante entenderan_

_Probablemente algunos de ustedes no les agradara lo que eh echo con algunos personajes (como hacer hermano de Regina a august)pero yo solo escribo lo que mi mente me dice._

_De antemano gracias por leerlo,si tienes alguna sugerencia,critica,duda o simplemente quieres insultarme,haslo,lo respeto totalmente,porque es tu opinión._

_Me gustaría que dejaran algún review almenos para decirme mejor no sigas,asi le dire a mi mente que deje de esforzarse para escribir esto._

_las demas notas de autora no seran tan largos lo prometo XD_

_Oh,por cierto,en caso de que continue,a la gente que le pedi su opinión sobre que tipo de genero debería escribir,todos me dijeron que comedia porque eso se me da,pero no puedo presionar a mi mente a hacer comedia porque sino no lo hace,pero puedo intentarlo,este será un fic "serio"(bueno casi,porque ser seria no es lo mio) si ustedes lo piden tratare de hacerlo lo mas comico que mi mente me permita._

_Bueno sin mas que decir me despido cordialmente_

_veraveraz_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: _¿la ultima virgen?_

Era una mañana lluviosa de otoño,el clima era frio y con neblina,perfecto para quedarse en casa con cientos de cobijas encima y disfrutando un delicioso chocolate caliente.

Pero los estudiantes nunca tenemos la suerte de disfrutar asi esos días,estamos obligados a asitir a esos calabozos de torturas llamados escuela,debemos levantarnos temprano,soportar el frio y probablemente pescar un resfriado,pero eso ni a tus padres ni a los maestros les importa,olvidan que alguna vez ellos también fueron estudiantes y tuvieron que soportar el tener que madrugar y asistir a la escuela sin importar el horrible clima que estuviera,y solo para sentarse por horas a soportar las aburridas clases,o asi lo sentían en su mayoría los estudiantes,pero siempre hay gente que disfrutan de esto,que sin importar lo que pase,llegaran a su preciada escuela con una sonrisa en la boca, a hacer lo que mas le gusta,estudiar.

Como Mary margaret,una de las chicas mas aplicadas que puedas imaginar,su vida era el estudio.

ella deseaba algún dia poder convertirse en una gran maestra, a la que sus alumnos aprecien y valoren,tanto como ella lo hacia con sus profesores.

Ella era la típica alumna que solo recuerdas que existe cuando necesitas que te pasen la tarea o las respuestas del examen, o cuando todos olvidan que se dejo tarea,incluyendo el maestro,pero entonces es cuando estas lindas personas deciden hacer su aparición y recordarcelo,ganándose el odio de todos sus compañeros y el agradecimiento de el maestro.

Mary se encontraba en el salón de estudio,estudiando,probablemente era la única en la escuela que realmente usaba la sala de estudio como es divido.

Se encontraba muy concentrada en su lectura,leyendo sobre algo relacionado con atomos cuando fue interrumpida

-pss…hey tu

-¿que quieres killian?

-¿eres la chica blanchard, no? Vamos juntos en química y hablando de química ¿me pasarías la tarea?

-no,killian se supone que tu debes hacer tu tarea

-se supone,pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer en lugar de ser una ñoña estudiosa como tu blanchard.-vamos preciosa,si me la pasas te llevare a la fiesta de Graham

-no gracias killian,no me gustan las fiestas

-de acuerdo,no iremos a la fiesta,podemos ir a mi casa y divertirnos de otra manera, linda

-no gracias killian,ahora si me permites estoy ocupada

Como se atrevía Mary margaret a rechazar a uno de los chicos mas guapos dela escuela,killian estaba indignado,ninguna chica le decía que no,por mas fea que fuera todas habían pasado al menos una vez por su cama.

Solo existían 3 chicas en la escuela que lo habían rechazado, primero estaba Regina,aunque de ella lo entendía,era inalcanzable hasta para el,después estaba kathryn,su ex,que se negó molesta porque no le gustaba ni un pelo que su novio coqueteara con otras en su cara,y por ultimo estaba blanchard,pero a diferencia de las otras dos,ella no era nadie,como podía rechazar una propuesta asi,si se acostaba con killian al menos pertenecería a algo,a la preciada lista de aventuras de killian jones,la que según el, todo buen macho debía tener,pero por alguna razón mary se había negado a tener su bonito nombre plasmado en aquella lista,y killian no lo entendía,nadie lo rechazaba sin un buen motivo y era obvio que ella debía tener uno.

Y killian lo descubriría.

…

-¿que hora es?

-9:43 y el que preguntes cada 5 segundos no hara que el tiempo vaya mas rápido David.

-lo siento,oye y como te fue en tu cita whale?

-enserio quieres saber? Pensé que te molestaba que saliera con tu hermana

-y me molesta, pero eso no significa que no quiera saber, y bien?

-te sere honesto ,tu hermana es algo pesada,solo habla de lo linda que es o de lo guapo y tonto que es killian por terminar con ella,es algo insoportable

-te golpearía por decir algo asi de mi hermana,pero lo dejare pasar esta vez,porque tienes razón,es una pesada…y am... que hora es?

-9:44 y si vuelves a preguntar yo…

Fue interrumpido por el tono de su celular,que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

-Quienes?

- killian

En ese momento el celular de David vibro,un mensaje de killian

_Mary Margaret Blanchard de segundo,la ultima virgen de la escuela._

-¿quienes mary margaret? Su nombre me suena

-no tengo idea,no puedo creer que alguien en esta escuela no haya sido estrenada, pensé que las vírgenes se habían extinguido desde el año pasado

-no hables de ellas como si fueran animales

-relajate nolan,¿puedes creerlo? una virgen,esta es mi oportunidad de tener una novia

-claro,solo puedes tener una oportunidad con una virgen porque todas las demas saben lo malo que eres en la cama

…

Mary ordenaba sus libros en su taquilla,mientras elegia los que necesitaría para su siguiente clase.

Unos metros a su espalda se encontraba escondido killian,observándola fijamente.

Llevaba todo el dia siguiéndola,esperando ,no sabia que,pero esperaba.

en todo el tiempo que la siguió no vio nada fuera de lo normal o algo que valiera la pena su espera,ella era increíblemente aburrida,lo único que hacia en clases era mirar fijamente al pizarrón poniendo atención a todo lo que el maestro explicaba,y mientras esperaba la siguiente hora se ponía a leer un libro con algún titulo cursi del que killian no había escuchado jamás o se peinaba su cabello arduosamente,aunque killian pensaba que era absurdo porque ella no tenia mucho cabello que peinar.

No dejaba de preguntarse si no se aburría de su rutina,quien no lo haría,su vida era monótona y seca,no había emoción, lo mas emocionante fue cuando la vio meterse al baño detrás de otra chica,entonces el rezo porque hicieran algo muy sucio y que cuando entrara a interrumpirlas lo invitaran a participar,pero no paso,justo cuando iba a entrar la otra chica salió como si nada del baño y entonces el perdió la oportunidad de vivir una de sus fantasias con lesbianas.

Mary Margaret cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su siguiente clase,entonces killian corrió asia el casillero haciendo un intento vago de encontrar la clave de la cerradura.

-¿que haces mocoso?

Killian dio un gemido por el susto

Giro sobre sus talones quedando frente al responsable de su sorpresa

Un hombre calvo barbon con cara de reo de prisión lo miraba con odio en los ojos,por su vestimenta era obvio que se trataba de el conserje

Killian busco en su pecho la etiqueta con su nombre

-Leroy cierto? Es un placer soy killian jones

-¿que estabas haciendo?

-yo nada,solo intentaba abrir mi casillero,pero olvide mi clave,crees que podrías usar una de tus llaves de conserje y ayudarme,como veras voy algo atrasado y necesito mi cuaderno

-¿te crees que soy tonto? ese no es tu casillero y no lo abrire para que hurgues en cosas que no son tuyas

-¿ni por 70 dolares?

-¿esperas sobornarme con 70 dolares niño? ¿crees que por 70 dolares rompere las reglas princesa?

-¿100?

-bien,pero apurate

El conserje saco un llavero repleto de llaves y tomo una para introducirla en la cerradura y abrir el casillero.

-cierra cuando termines-dijo leroy antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Killian estaba emocionado,sentía que por fin iba a encontrar algo interesante que hiciera que el perder el tiempo siguiéndola valieran la pena.

Estaba seguro de que hallaría algo como drogas,seguramente ella era distribuidora de mariguana,y nunca la habían descubierto,quien sospecharia de una nerd?

Almenos esperaba encontrar una revista porno o alguna lectura erotica,con lo que le gusta leer,seguramente leia cosas indebidas mientras nadie la veía,pero no encontró nada de eso

Lo que encontro fue un pequeño cuaderno rojo con corazones y decorado con frasecitas cursis,killan dedujo que debía ser su diario,pero que clase de chica tiene un diario?

Hojeando el diario encontró la respuesta _la clase de chica que aun es virgen_

Eso lo explicava todo,si tenia un diario y era virgen obvio que era esa clase de chicas que quieren que su primera vez sea con el "indicado"

Killian estaba muy ofendido,claro que el era el indicado,a que chica no le gustaría que su primera vez fuera inolvidable y memorable y killian era experto en hacerte pasar la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Saco su celular y comenzó a teclear.

…

¿iras a la fiesta de Graham?

-no creo

-¿Cómo que no crees Regina? Tienes que ir,todos iran

-no me importa,no quiero ir,tengo mejores cosa que hacer kathryn

-vamos regi,no seas amargada,es tu ultimo año,después te iras a la universidad y no podremos volver a ir a ninguna fiesta juntas

-bueno, lo pensare

En ese momento los celulares de ambas comenzaron a sonar

-oh es killian,seguro quiere que volvamos,no lo soporto

-tambien me envio uno a mi

-¿Qué? ese idiota,como se atreve,solo puede mandarme mensajes a mi

-tranquila,probablemente no sea lo que crees

_Mary Margaret Blanchard de segundo,la ultima virgen de la escuela._

-quien es mary margaret?

-yo se quien es,fuimos juntas a la primaria,soliamos ser amigas,no sabia que estudiara aquí,tampoco sabia que todavia habia alguna chica virgen en la escuela

…

Mary margaret se encontraba en los baños peinando su escasa cabellera,cuando entra a toda velocidad una furiosa rubia.

-¿Qué se cree esa zorra? Restragandosele asi a mi killian,que vulgar, estúpido killian,¿como puede permitir eso?,que se a creido,que porque ya no esta conmigo puede irse con otras,como se atreve…¿Qué miras?-dijo mirando a mary margaret que había estado observando como la rubia discutía con su reflejo-¿tienes algún problema? Oh espera,seguro que eres de esas chicas que están detrás de mi novio,como te atreves,¿no sabes que es solo mio?

-no...yo solo…am creo que estas confundida yo…

-no creo que siquiera le gustes,no se porque me preocupo,a propósito,¿Quién eres? No te he visto nunca en mi vida ¿eres nueva?

-no,no soy nueva,de echo tenemos varias clases juntas y estuvimos juntas en la primaria yo…

-oh claro eres mary margaret,la virgen

-am si yo…

-valla cuanto tiempo sin verte,¿Por qué no me has escrito? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiabas aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que aun eras virgen? ¿Por qué estas con detrás de mi killian?

-am..yo-mary se había quedado sin palabras,esa chica hablaba como una loca sin siquiera respirar,no había logrado entender mucho de lo que dijo

-Bueno como sea,¿Por qué aun eres virgen mary? Bueno probablemente sea por ese horrible sueter de abuelita que traes puesto,y talvez que no eres muy bonita sabes,pero tranquila como soy buena te presentare a un amigo que puede hacerte un favor,si sabes a lo que me refiero

-no

-osea que puede ayudarte con tu "problemita"-mary seguia sin entender-ya sabes te quitara la gran "V"

-…

ash que te quitara lo virgen

-oh no gracias,estoy bien,quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien especial

-en estos tiempos es difícil encontrar a alguien especial mary,lo mejor es que busques a alguien dispuesto a acostarce contigo sin salir corriendo,sin ofender

-no se como podría ofenderme eso-contesto con algo de sarcasmo mary margaret

En ese momento una hermosa Regina entraba al baño,sonriéndole a kathlyn e ignorando la chica que se encontraba con ella

-kathlyn,lo he decidido,ire a la fiesta

-muy bien amiga,me alegra,asi no estare sola soportando a killian,hablando de el quiero presentarte a una amiga,bueno no tan amiga porque quiere bajarme a mi novio…

Regina por primera vez miro a mary, no tenia idea de quien fuera,no recordaba a verla visto jamás, pero al parecer su amiga la conocía.

-hola-fue lo único que logro decir,estaba muy nerviosa,ella admiraba muchísimo a Regina y sabia todo sobre ella,sus madres habían ido a la escuela juntas y aunque habían sido enemigas,mary tenia la esperanza de algún dia ser amiga de Regina sin importar la enemistad de sus madres,pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de asercarce siquiera a ella.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Regina algo molesta

-soy mary marg…

-margaret,la virgen de la que hablaba killian-dijo interrumpiéndola kathlyn

Regina solo sonrio-asi que eres tu la famosa mary margaret,yo soy Regi…

-Regina mills,lo se

-si,te agradecería que no me volvieras a interrumpir, es de muy mal gusto

-lo siento

-esta bien,por cierto te recomendaría que te fijaras otro chico,killian solo se aprovecharía de ti,para luego dejarte votada

-en realidad no me gusta killian

-entonces por que sabe que eres virgen,estoy segura de que se lo dijiste para llamar su atención,pensé que eramos amigas,yo te iba a ayudar a encontrar a alguien para perder la virginidad,¿ y como me lo agradeses? coqueteando con el a mis espaldas

-callate kathlyn,ya la escuchaste no le interesa killian,deja de actuar como exnovia celosa.

Kathlyn enserio estaba enferma, y todo gracias a killian,el era un mujeriego que solo se dedicaba a romperles el corazón a las chicas,y kathlyn estaba tan enamorada de el que no se daba cuenta de que actuaba como una idiota cuando se trataba de el.

-lo siento,Regina tiene razón,tiendo a ser algo celosa a veces, pero cambiandode tema ¿iras a la fiesta de Graham?

-en realidad no me invitaron

-¿no? , que groseros,pero tranquila,puedes venir con nosotras ¿cierto Regina?

-seguro

…

-todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por mi,no se me despegan nunca

-probablemente crean que eres gay y te ven como una mas de ellas

-estas celoso David

-¿de ti? Ja

-si lo estas,no hay chica que se resista a mis encantos

-según se si la hay killian,¿Qué me dices de la virgen que te dijo que no? O de mi hermana,o de Regina, ella ni de broma se fijaría en ti

-¿crees que eres mejor que yo David?

-claro

-bien,pruébalo

-¿Cómo?

-has lo que yo no logre,estrena a la virgen

-bien será fácil,soy mas encantador que tu killian

-si estas tan seguro,hagamoslo mas interesante,debes hacerlo en la fiesta de Graham,pero si no lo consigues deberas venir desnudo a la escuela toda la semana,bueno mejor en ropa interior,no quiero que le dejes algún trauma a alguien

-¿y si lo consigo?

-entoces yo vendre en ropa interior toda la semana

-bien

-una cosa mas,si no logras acostarte con la virgen,hay una forma mas en la que puedas ganar

-¿Cuál?

-hazlo con Regina

_N/A:bien,pues aquí esta el primer capitulo_

_Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews,no pensaba subir este tan pronto,pero veo que les gusto asi que el próximo capitulo lo subiré mañana o el lunes._

_Faltan todavia algunos capítulos para qué aparezca nuestra quierida emma,pero paciencia,que ya aparecerá._

_Ya saben si quieren hacerme una sugerencia o alguna critica será bien recibida_

_Bueno sin mas que decir,me despido,nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **ni la serie once upon a time,ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 2: hermanos

David Nolan se encontraba sentado en una banca, solo,pensativo

Debia idear un plan para conquistar a mary margaret,el sabia que no seria fácil,nunca había hablado con ella y ahora tenia solo 2 semanas para convencerla de que debía perder la virginidad con el.

Tenia otra opción,Regina,pero si la virgen era dificil,Regina seria imposible,ella estaba totalmente fuera de su alcanze,fuera del alcance de cualquiera de echo

Talvez podia llegar a algún acuerdo con Regina,solo debía averiguar que le podria ofrecer a Regina o que podría gustarle a ella,¿ pero que se le puede ofrecer a alguien que lo tiene todo?

-¿en que piensas?

-¿Qué haces aquí neal?

-pues te vi pensativo y,supuse que necesitarías ayuda con lo que sea que te ronda por la cabeza

-¿y que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

-no vine a ayudarte,vine a darte mi opinión

-¿sobre que?

-sobre la apuesta

-¿lo sabes?¿como?

-graham

-claro

-como sea, no creo que sea buena idea,no puedes hacer algo asi solo para probar que eres mejor que killian.

-no te ofendas neal,pero no me interesa tu opinión

-¿no te interesa mi opinión pero si la de killian?

-…

-¿Por qué haces esto?¿que quieres probar David?

-solo quiero cumplir en lo que quede no es por probar nada,pero dije que lo haría y lo hare¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que yo haga?

-la verdad,tu no me importas mucho,es ella,mary margaret,ella si me importa,es una buena chica y no se merece que le hagas esto solo por probar que eres un hombre de palabra…como sea David,has lo que quieras,pero no la lastimes

…

Ruby chapoteaba alegremente en su pequeña tina de baño,graham jugaba con ella mientras su abuela lavaba la larga cabellera de la pequeña.

Ruby odiaba que se le colocara shampoo en su preciada cabellera,de echo no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello,ella lo amaba y sentía que los demás deseaban quitárselo o algo,cuando sus padres intentaban cortarle el cabello ella lloraba y se quejaba como si lo que le estuvieran cortando fuera un brazo,por eso es que a la hora de peinarla o lavarle el cabello tenían que entretenerla.

Y el único que podía entretenerla realmente era Graham,de echo era lo único que el podia hacer por su hermana,era muy malo para cuidarla,pero era el único con el que a ruby le gustaba jugar.

al principio a Graham no le agradaba que todos solo le pusieran atención a ella y que a el lo ignoraran,de echo cuando se entero de que seria hermano mayor se molesto bastante,le gustaba ser hijo único,le gustaba ser el único nieto de su abuela,no quería compartir el cariño que todos le tenían con una mocosa llorona.

Cuando ruby nació el no la soportaba,lloraba todo el dia y el pobre Graham no podía ni dormir gracias a sus gritos.

No entendía porque toda la gente la veian como la cosa mas linda y tierna del mundo,claro como ellos no tenían que aguantarla todo el dia con sus berrinches,como ellos no eran echos a un lado por sus padres.

Pero con el tiempo comenzó a agarrarle cariño a la bola revoltosa,que pronto se volvio su pequeña linda bola revoltosa,su complice en sus infantiles travesuras,inclusive la ternura de esta le ayudo en varias occiones a conquistar algunas cuantas chicas lindas.

Graham siempre fue un chico algo egoista y engreído,pero cuando estaba con ruby era diferente,por ella el hacia lo que fuera por ser un mejor hermano,el ejemplo a seguir de su pequeña ruby.

Granny en volvia a ruby en una toalla mientras Graham hacia un intento en vano para ayudarla.

Caminaron juntos al cuarto y granny la deposito sobre la cama y comenzo a vestirla con su piyama, mientras Graham se acercaba asia el pequeño librero rojo de su hermana.

-bueno pequeña Lucas, ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea hoy?

-copusita roja

-¿caperusita roja?

-graham,me voy a dormir,cuando se haya dormido tu hermana puedes usar la compu un rato si quieres,pero no te desveles mucho querido,que mañana tienes escuela

-si abue,buenas noches

-buenas noche Graham,buenas noches Ruby

-buenas noches abuelita

-bueno,ahora que se ha ido la abuela podemos comenzar con la historia

A Graham le encantaba leerle todas las noches un cuento a su hermana y actuarle todo lo que ocurria en el cuento,le gustaba hacer caras mientras leia,a Ruby la mataba de risa las facciones de su hermano,su forma de gruñirle cuando actuaba el papel de el lobo,o cuando fingía morderla al narrarle como el lobo se comia a caperucita.

Ruby reia como una loca cuando su hermano jugaba con ella mientras le leia y Graham la miraba asombrado,adoraba la risa de su hermana,era tan dulce y pura.

El daba lo que fuera por escuchar todos los días esa armoniosa risa.

el había salido con muchísimas chicas,pero ninguna podía superar la belleza de su preciada Ruby

A pesar de lo desesperante que llegaba a ser a veces,sobre todo cuando estaban sus padres,Graham amaba a su hermana y la forma en que esta lo hacia sentir cuando le sonreía a el y solo a el.

-¿te gusto la historia pequeña lucas?

-si,me gusto mucho gaham

-si ya veo,te la leo casi todas las noches

-es que me gusta,mucho a mi gaham

-¿a si porque?

-porque salgo yo gaham

-¿a si?¿y quien eres?¿caperusita?-Ruby asintió velozmente-¿Por qué?

-poque es una niña,como yo y tiene una abuela como yo y sales tu también gaham

-¿a si y quien soy?

-el cazador

-¿el cazador?¿porque?

-porque es fuete y es uno valiente como tu gaham y asi rudo como tu y me cuida como tu

…

Al dia siguiente,después de el entrenamiento de básquet se encontraba todo el equipo semidesnudos en ese templo de aromas masculinos(no necesariamente agradables) que eran los vestidores.

-¿entonces que tal vas con la virgen David?¿todavia no sede?

-estuve pensándolo killian,si mejor dejamos esto de la apuesta,no creo que sea buena idea-Neal le había dejado bastante en lo que pensar,no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en que probablemente tenia razón,era algo tonta su apuesta

-¿dejarlo? No seas absurdo,lo echo echo esta,tenemos un trato y vas a cumplirlo o pagaras por ello

-de acuerdo

-bien,aunque siendo honestos no creo que lo consigas-dijo con tono arrogante recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de David-cambiando de tema,ayer invite a salir a una de las de segundo,no recuerdo su nombre,creo que es porrista y esta buenísima,fuimos por un helado y hoy iremos a mi casa a "ver" una pelicula,ojala me deje tocarle el pecho seria genial,ella es tan sexy.

-uff,que suerte tienes con las chicas killian,todas están a tus pies,deberías dejarnos algunas a nosotros

-oh victor,que te puedo decir,dios me ha bendecido con esta hermosa cara y una masculinidad increíble,es imposible que las chicas se me resistan,pero tranquilo whale,se que tu no tienes tantas suerte con las chicas, asi que te dejare unas cuantas chicas de las que ya no me sirven.

Los chicos terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigían hacia la salida.

-esperen olvide mi chaqueta,ustedes váyanse,nos vemos mañana

Dijo David antes de dirigirse de regreso a los vestidores.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho unos golpes metalicos y comenzó a buscar el origen de estos.

El ruido provenía de uno de los casilleros,eran golpes desde adentro del casillero contra la puerta de este.

David quito el candado y abrió la puerta,entonces una cabellera rubia se abalanzo sobre el.

-¿kathlyn?

-oh David gracias,ese lugar huele horrible,creo que alguien murió hay y juro que sentí que algo lamio mi mano,es asqueroso,es el lugar mas horrible del mundo

-¿Qué hacias halla adentro?

-escuche que killian había salido ayer con una de las porristas y queria confirmarlo, asi que me escondi en ese casillero,pero cuando intente salir me di cuenta que estaba encerrada

-¿estas loca? no puedes entrar a los vestidores de los hombres,menos si vienes a espiar

-lo se,lo siento,esque estaba molesta y no lo pensé con claridad

-esta bien no importa

-pero sabia que era verdad,killian es un cerdo,cuando me entere de quien es esa maldita me las pagara como se atrev…

-basta kathlyn,olvida ya de una vez a killian

-ya lo siento,esque es difícil no estar al pendiente de el siempre,a propocito,¿Por qué no me habías dicho que apostaste con ese inútil?

-porque no es algo que te incumba

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? eres mi hermano David…y todas las idioteces que hagas me afectan porque me dejan en ridículo

David rodo los ojos

-bien cuentame de la apuesta

- killlian invito a salir a mary margaret pero…

-lo sabia,es una zorra,si esta detras de el,cree que con esa cara de borrega inocente engaña a todo el mundo,pero a mi no,no a mi no me engaña es una…

-kathlyn quieres callarte ya de una vez y dejarme terminar

-si lo siento,continua

-killian la invito y ella lo rechazo y yo le dije que yo si podría acostarme con ella,asi que apostamos

-¿y que apostaron? ¿dinero?

-no solo es una tonta apuesta por demostrar quien es mejor

-¿es todo? ¿entonces ninguno gana o pierde nada? Vaya que es tonta su apuesta

-bueno,de echo si no consigo hacerlo con ella en la fiesta de Graham,tendre que venir una semana en ropa interior a la escuela,pero no es la gran cosa porqu…

-¡¿QUE?!¿ TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? claro que es la gran cosa,quedaras en ridículo,seras la burla de la escuela,eres tan egoísta ¿que no sabes como afectara eso a mi reputación? Sere la hermana del idiota dela escuela,no me puedes hacer esto David

-tranquila kathlyn,dios,que buena hermana eres eh

-tienes que hacerlo

-¿hacer que?

-acostarte con mary margaret

-no puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto kathlyn

-pues creelo,no dejare que hagas el ridículo

-pense que las chicas se protegían unas a otras,¿no se te hace algo inmoral decirme que me acueste con una chica solo para no manchar tu reputación?

-no me hables de moral David,fuiste tu el que hiso la apuesta,vamos solo hazlo,le harias un favor a esa chica

…

Mary margaret caminaba apresurada a su salón,unas chicas la habían acorralado en el baño para burlarse de ella,gracias a ello ahora iba tarde a su siguente clase,iba apurada y tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la chica que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, igual de apresurada hasta que choco conta ella.

-lo siento-dijo con voz algo nerviosa antes de darse cuenta de que la chica con la que había chocado era una ahora molesta Regina

-¿eres tonta? Fijate por donde caminas

-yo…yo…yo lo siento Regina,yo solo…am yo

-si deberías sentirlo,eres muy torpe…¿te conozco? Tu rostro me es familiar

-am si soy Mary Margaret,hablamos el otro dia en el baño y bueno también nuestras madres se conocen

-ah claro eres la virgen amiga de kathlyn

-pues no somos muy amigas que digamos,fuimos juntas a la primaria pero…

-lo siento pero no me importa tu vida,no te ofendas pero no me interesa saber mucho de ti

-oh de acuerdo,bueno tengo que irme

-bien,adiós

-nos vemos en la fiesta entonces ¿no?

-si claro

Regina vio alejarse a paso veloz a mary margaret hasta que desapareció por algún pasillo.

Le agradaba esa chica,talvez fue algo fría con ella,pero ella era asi con todo el mundo,no era muy buena siendo calida o agradable con la gente

Mary margaret era muy diferente a ella,era muy timida,pero era amable con todos a pesar de que no siempre la trataran bien

Era de esas personas que no les importaba lo que dijeran de ella,bueno eso tenia que ser,porque para vestirse como abuelita tenia que darte igual todo.

Regina sonrio,ella quisiera tener esa seguridad,mary era muy timida,pero era ella misma todo el tiempo,en cambio ella siempre era observada,juzgada y sentía que tenia que actuar al margen de cómo todos esperaban que actuara,tenia todo el tiempo que demostrar lo perfecta que era,y eso le gustaba,pero le daba curiosidad saber como seria su vida si no tuviera que ser siempre la chica perfecta,si fuera alguien simple y corriente,como mary margaret

Continuo caminando y dio vuelta en dirección a otro pasillo,pero un chico algo despistado choco contra ella,derramando sobre su bien planchada blusa blanca todo un vaso de café

_Tenia que ser,dos idiotas en un mismo dia_

-lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,lo siento,oh dios Regina,lo siento,lo siento

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente de esta escuela?-no podía creerlo,¿Por qué nadie ponía atención por donde caminaba? ,ahora estaba verdaderamente furiosa,era su blusa favorita y se la acababan de arruinar

-enserio lo siento,perdón,yo no te vi,oh Regina de verdad lo siento

-esta bien,creo que ya quedo claro que lo sientes,ahora deja de disculparte y ayudame a limpiarme

-si,ya te ayudo-dijo el chico sacándose su playera gris

-¿Qué haces nolan? dije que me ayudes, no que te desnudes

-pues eso voy a hacer,voy a limpiarte

Entonces comenzo a frotar la mancha de café sobre el pecho de Regina con la misma playera que acababa de quitarse apenas unos segundos antes,mientras Regina lo miraba incredula

-¿se puede saber que demonios haces?

-estoy limpiándote

-¿con tu playera? ¿te has vuelto loco?-dijo apartando con brusquedad el brazo de David

-no,solo intento ayudar

-no puedes limpiarme con tu mugrosa playera,no seas tonto

-no esta tan mugrosa,solo llevo tres días con ella

-¿tres días? No puedes usar la misma playera tres dias,es asqueroso

-¿Por qué? no esta tan sucia,no la e sudado

-ah,encerio eres tonto,como sea las playeras no son para limpiar

-bueno igual hoy iba a lavarla

Regina encerio no se la creía,¿Cuál era su problema? ¿su madre azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo cuando era bebe?

-basta, ya me canse de esto

-¿a donde vas?

-con el director,le dire que deje de aceptar animales en esta escuela

N/A: _lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo,la inspiración se fue a la mitad del capitulo y tardo en regresar unos días_

_Bueno y yo subo capitulo cuando termino de escribirlo,no tengo ninguno escrito,solo tengo las ideas en mi cabeza,pero la mayoría son para cuando aparezca emma,asi que yo también estoy deseosa de que ya salga,intentare ya notar dar tanto en actualizar_

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y bueno nos leemos luego ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de once upon a time no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3: David y Snow

Mary moria de hambre, esa mañana no había desayunado, lo cual era raro en ella. Se había desvelado haciendo una tarea, que aunque era muy simple, ella quería que quedara perfecta. Y gracias a su desvelo se levanto mas tarde de lo habitual y prefirió no desayunar a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Asi que estuvo todas las primeras clases aguantando los constantes gruñidos de su estomago. Y casi salto de la emoción cuando el timbre sono indicando por fin la hora del almuerzo, guardo a toda velocidad sus cosas y salió disparada a la cafetería.

Aunque no importo lo rápido que había llegado,porque igual había una enorme fila,c on chicos igual de hambrientos que ella,pero para su suerte la fila no tardo mucho en avanzar

Cuando llego a la vitrina de las verduras convenció a la cocinera de que le sirviera el doble de lo que solia comer, seguro con eso aplacaría a su ruidoso estomago.

La fila continuo avanzando hasta llegar con otra de las cocineras, una mujer de tez morena y bastante robusta, con muy mala actitud.

-bien, ¿que vas a querer chiquilla? ¿albóndigas o hamburguesa?-dijo impaciente la cocinera

-jum…ayer comí albóndigas, asi que hoy debería comer hamburguesa, pero tiene mucha grasa. las albóndigas son mas sanas, pero ya las comi ayer, asi que…una hamburguesa por favor…no…si…no, mejor albóndigas…no,si…bueno no…¿o sí? No, hamburguesa…no…las dos…no, si, las dos

-seran 5 dólares blanquita-escupió bastante molesta la robusta mujer, estaba harta de soportar mocosos adolecentes todos los días

-vaya, eres algo indecisa eh-dijo a un lado de ella con una sonrisa un atractivo rubio, que la hiso voltear y sonrojarse al ver de quien se trataba-y algo tragona, bueno cuando no sabes que comer debes comer el doble ¿no?

-supongo

-por cierto soy David Nolan

-mary margaret-dijo con una sonrisa timida, estrechando su mano con la de David

-pueden conocerse en otro momento y decirme que es lo que vas a querer chico-dijo ya demasiado molesta la cocinera

-quiero lo mismo que ella por favor

-5 dolares

-aquí tiene

Una vez que pago, corrió tras mary que había aprovechado la distracción de David para irse, era un chico muy lindo y la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a el y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse.

-hey, espera… ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

-¿conmigo? ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

-claro, digo si estas de acuerdo

-claro

-bien ¿donde esta tu mesa?

-no tengo mesa, la gente no suele querer que alguien como yo se siente con ellos, asi que suelo comer en el suelo con Archie Hopper y algunos días con Neal Cassidy, cuando no esta con Graham, es un gran chico

-¿es tu novio?

-¿Qué?

-Cassidy ¿es tu novio?

-no, claro que no, solo somos amigos-¿acaso había notado algo de celos? No, claro que no.

-bien…entonces ¿te gustaría sentarte en mi mesa?

-seguro

Llegaron a la mesa de los populares, donde David y sus amigos y las porristas solían sentarse.

Y en cuanto notaron con quien llegaba David, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y comenzaron a escanearla con la mirada.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo con tono presuntuoso una de las porristas

-se sentara con nosotros hoy

-ella no pertenece aquí, ella…

-callate, ya escuchaste, se sentara con nosotros-interrumpió la capitana de las porristas-Mary querida, no le hagas caso, siéntate, que bueno que nos acompañas hoy

Mary tomo asiento delante de una de las porristas, quedando de lado izquierdo de David,a la derecha de este, estaba kathryn que con una sonrisa en la boca, y sin dejar de ver a mary, se acerco al oído de su hermano y en un susurro le dijo-_que buena idea David, traerla con nosotros, le dará mas confianza-_se alejo un poco de su hermano y le guiño un ojo.

Delante de el estaba Neal fulminándolo con la mirada, y el solo intento ignorarlo, sin poder lograrlo

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, y la forma en que Neal lo miraba lo hacia sentir como una muy mala persona, y esto empeoraba cuando killian le regalaba una de sus sonrisas cómplices.

-¿y Regina? Pensé que se sentaba con ustedes

-no, a Regina no le gustan comer aquí, no le gusta mucho comer con nosotros los "mortales" así que vienen sus papas a llevársela a comer a su casa.

Continuaro comiendo y hablando todos en la mesa, cada uno en su asunto, sin prestarle mucha atención a Mary, solo de vez en cuando una que otra porrista la miraba y luego continuaban en lo suyo. Y varias veces Whale la miraba de manera seductora y le guiñaba el ojo,lo cual no paso desapercibido por David.

…

-Deberias invitarla a salir David

-no se si sea buena idea-dijo mientras se echaba a la boca su ultimo bocado-ella me agrada,no creo que este bien hacerle esto.

-a mi también me agrada David, pero lo importante es que ganes esa apuesta, seguro te perdonara y podrá ser tu amiga o lo que sea, pero vamos David no puedes perder.

El solo suspiro y se sorprendió al voltear a ver su charola de comida y verla con 3 albondigas. Estaba seguro que se las había acabado, trato de hacer memoria, estaba completamente seguro de que su charola estaba vacia hace un segundo y ahora mágicamente habían aparecido 3 bolitas de carne.

…

Talvez no había sido una buena idea pedir hamburguesa y albóndigas, estaba realmente satisfecha y todavía le quedaban unas cuantas albóndigas. Ya no le cabían y no quería desperdiciar comida. miro a su alrededor, nadie la estaba viendo y David parecía muy entretenido con kathlyn, asi que en un rápido movimiento, echo sus ultimas albondigas a la charola de David.

Le fue difícil contener la risa al ver la cara de confucion de David, se veía realmente tierno, el miraba para todas partes esperando una explicación, y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y ella miro a otra parte avergonzada, el solo miro sus albóndigas, sonrio y comenzó a comerlas como si nada.

….

Mary Margart caminaba alegremente por la calle, las clases ya habían acabado y ella se dirigía a su casa.

Detrás de ella un apresurado David corría intentando alcanzarla

-¡Mary Margaret espera! ¿Puedo irme contigo? –dijo casi sin aliento.

-claro

Caminaron en silencio algo incomodos, sin saber que decirse

-y am… ¿Cómo prefieres que te digan Mary o Margaret?- ¿enserio? No podía habérsele ocurrido una mejor pregunta. tal vez debería dejar de usar sus camisas tan ajustadas, estaban impidiendo que el oxigeno llegara bien a su cerebro, o sus neuronas se habían cansado de no ser utilizadas nunca y habían decidido comenzar a suicidarse una a una.

-me gusta Mary Margaret, los dos, juntos, Mary y Margaret, los dos- dijo lentamente como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño y solo hiso que David se sintiera aun mas tonto, asi que solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado-…pero, mi mama me dice Snow, creo que me gusta mas que mi nombre

-Snow…es lindo, me gusta…oye y am ¿te gustaría Salir conmigo mañana? Después de la escuela claro.

-no lo se, no nos conocemos muy bien sabes, no se si tener una cita sea una buena idea.

-para eso son las citas, para conocerse mejor, pero tienes razón, no sabes nada de mi…asi que…soy David Nolan,mi madre me dice de cariño James (por mi padre), hermano mayor de la molesta Kathlyn Nolan, hijo de Ruth y James Nolan. Me gusta el verde, los video juego, los deportes y no se porque,pero encuentro increíblemente tiernos a los borregos,odio las matematicas,tengo una cicatriz en el pecho que me hice jugando de pequeño, tengo un extraño miedo a los molinos ,me encantan la peliculas de caballeros y esas cosas. Me gustaría ir a la universidad, pero no se que me gustaría estudiar. Espero casarme algún dia y tener un hijo varon, como yo. Am me gusta la carne, odio las verduras y tengo un perro al que le gusta morderle los pantalones a mi hermana…así que ahora me conoces. ¿ahora si podemos salir?

-cierto, supongo que ahora si podemos.

-genial, conozco el lugar perfecto

-¿a si?

-si preparan unas deliciosas albóndigas, asi si te llenas podre comerme tus albodigas otra vez.

-oh yo…lo siento yo…

-descuida-dijo guiñándole un ojo-igual tenia mucha hambre.

_N/A: bien, primero que nada, lo siento, encerio, mi inspiración se ha ido de la casa :'( y me ha dejado sola con mis hijos D: ¡NO…vuelve por favor! ¡te necesito!_

_Ya hablando encerio ,no se me ocurria nada, me sentaba frente a la computadora esperando a que viniera a mi alguna idea y nada, estaba totalmente en blanco ,hasta hoy, que igual estaba en blanco ,pero ya habían pasado muchos días, asi que trate de escribir lo que fuera, se que es corto y malo, pero es algo, y si no subía hoy, subia hasta el lunes y preferí escribir uno corto hoy y el lunes dos ¿Qué dicen? O si prefieren subo el siguiente capitulo desde hoy._

_Tal vez no les este gustando esperar que ya salga Emma, pero paciencia, ya falta poco, para la próxima semana ya aparecerá, prometido._

_Y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi abuelo,en paz descance,que hace poco fue el aniversario de su fallecimiento, asi que decidi dedicarle este capitulo ya que una pequeña parte de el, esta basado en como se conocieron mis abuelos._

_Oh claro y casi lo olvido gracias por sus reviews a Rainha M, Nomit, paola-enigma, a chapiscruz, Akton,evilregal-ameh, y bueno a las guest o los guest,no se que sean, pero gracias me hacen muy muy muy feliz, también gracias a los que le dan fav o follow._

_Y a los que leen y no comentan, no importa, también gracias a ustedes, espero estén disfrutando la historia._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de once upon a time no me pertenecen

Capitulo 4:la fiesta

-hey chico es tu ultima orden por hoy, es un pedido grande pero creo que podrás con el.

Se despidió tomando la dirección que le extendía su jefe

Tomo las llaves de la moto y el enorme pedido. Subió a su moto y comenzó a andar.

Ya se encontraba cerca de la casa y podía escuchar música que seguro provenía de alguna fiesta. Y asi era, una fiesta justo en donde tenia que entregar el pedido.

Acomodo su gorra y comenzó a tocar el timbre, al principio nadie contestaba, tal vez porque la música estaba muy fuerte. Siguió tocando, fue hasta su quinto timbrazo que un chico alto y despeinado y lleno de marcas de lápiz labial en forma de besos abrió.

-¡LLEGO LA PIZZA!

-¡PIZZA!-varios chicos corrieron como monos en celo hacia la puerta, arrebatándole salvajemente las cajas con las pizzas.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-serian 200 dolares

-toma

-vaya, se ve divertida la fiesta

-ni te imaginas amigo...oye mejor ¿Por qué no pasas y lo averiguas lo divertida que es?

-yo…no se si sea buena idea

-claro que lo es, ven.-tomo su brazo y lo jalo dentro de la casa llena de adolecentes hormonales, que parecían animales.

Unos bailaba como si estuvieran poseídos por algún demonio y su pareja les estuviera realizando un exorcismo en plena fiesta. Otros devoraban la boca de sus acompañantes, mientras se manoseaban frente a todos sin pudor.

-soy Graham por cierto, ¿tu cómo te llamas chico pizza?

-yo soy…

-oh mira, ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que las strippers ya habían llegado? Mira chico pizza, esas lindas chicas vestidas de conejitas están aquí para hacer tus sueños realidad, vamos a buscarte una colita blanca y esponjosa solo para ti

-muchas gracias amigo, pero no creo que sea buena idea

-vaya, vaya Graham, veo que te conseguiste una novia

-callate killian, es el chico pizza, cuidalo un momento, voy a atender la puerta

-si,si,yo lo cuido y bien te ¿estas divirtiendo?

-a si, un poco, la verdad es mi primera fiesta

-encerio, pues estas con el indicado para hacer tu primera fiesta inolvidable

…

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la casa acompañado de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-yo abro-dijo corriendo a la puerta el anfitrión de la fiesta

-¡PAREN LA MUSICA¡-entraron dos policías a la casa, con pinta muy seria

-¿que sucede oficial?

-alguien reporto que en esta casa se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta

-¿y cual es el problema?

-nos dijeron que se están divirtiendo en exceso, pero no lo suficiente asi que…¡que comience la verdadera fiesta!-los dos policías arrancaron de un jalon su uniforme mostrando sus bien bronceados y tonificados cuerpos cubiertos ahora solo por una diminuta tanga de hombre roja

-¡SIIII!-gritaron todos eufóricos cuando la música volvió a sonar y los dos oficiales comenzaron a bailar provocativamente.

…

-qué bueno que viniste Archie

-no se, Neal, no me siento muy comodo,no pertenezco aquí, lo mejor será que me vaya

-¿Qué? No te puedes ir,vamos Archie, viniste a divertirte

-pero no me estoy divirtiendo

-bien, si prefieres entonces vete, vete a pasar otro viernes en la noche solo, viendo tu estúpida maratón de star trek, mientras comes tu litro de helado de chocolate con el raro de tu gato, vamos vete y desaprovecha la oportunidad de por un viernes, al menos un viernes, divertirte de verdad.

-esta bien, me quedo

-bien, ahora regreso voy a la cocina por algo de tomar para los dos, mientras intenta socializar con alguien ¿sí?

-de acuerdo

Neal se fue dejándolo completamente solo, bueno no tan solo, mas bien solo rodeado de gente que no conocía.

-hey tu chico, el de los lentes

-¿yo?

-si tu, ven

Archie se acerco a un chico que se encontraba sentado en un sillon rodeado de varios chicos que reían sin motivo

-parece que estas aburrido amigo, siéntate con nosotros

-gracias

-con confianza, con confianza, estamos entre amigos ¿no?

-am…supongo

-¿como te llamas?

-yo, am…soy Archie

-amigo achie,te encuentro muy apagado ¿tienes hambre?

-no en realidad

-bueno no importa,mira come uno de estos, estas muy flaquito y apagado, con esto se te quita, ya veras

-am…son brawnies de chocolate

-no amigo archie, son mas que unos simples brawnies de chocolate, estos son mágicos, son especiales, hacen tus sueños realidad

-no creo mucho en la magia

-bueno, pruébalos y creerás

-bueno no creo que uno me haga daño-llevo uno a su boca y sintió su dulce sabor bailar en su paladar-wow es delicioso

-verdad que si, puedes comer los que quieras amigo Archie,pero no comas demasiados porque cuando te llegue el mal viaje ufff…

-¿mal viaje? ¿de que hablas?

-descuida amigo Archie ya lo descubriras.

…

-Regina, que bueno que te encuentro amiga,he estado buscándote por todas partes y tu ni apareces, pensé que íbamos a llegar juntas

-lo siento kat, pero mis padres querían darme una charla sobre sexualidad y esas cosas, han escuchado muchos rumores sobre las fiestas de Graham, asi que me viene antes para no tener que soportarlos

-debiste al menos haberme avisado, ¿sabes lo incomodo que fue tener que estar soportando a mi hermano diciéndole tonterías cursis a mary margaret?

-¿ella vino con ustedes?

-pues claro, en eso habíamos quedado, que vendríamos las 3 juntas ¿recuerdas? Bueno y mi hermano claro, pero parece que tú haces sola tus propios planes

-bueno ya, no volverá a pasar,lo siento

-descuida, lo importante es que viniste…por cierto ya viste al tonto de killian,esta haya con esas zorras vestidas de conejas, se las esta comiendo con la mirada Regina,que asco me da,no puedo creer que saliera con el,ah pero no es todo,esta ahí arrojándoles billetes a las muy guarras y esta con otro chico,es muy lindo por cierto, trate de acercarme a el,para ver si le daba algo de celos a killian,ash pero el no se comia con la mirada a las conejas…sino a los policías ¿Por qué los chicos guapos son unos malditos mujeriegos o son gays? No entiendo,no es justo Regina

-por eso yo no tengo novio

-ash, no es justo, tu ni siquiera buscas novio y todos los hombres caen a tus pies…bueno, estamos en una fiesta y venimos a divertirnos...a si que…a beber

-no kathryn, nada de beber,podemos divertirnos sin beber

-ay que amargada Regi,pero bueno, entonces vamos por esos deliciosos policías, uh miralos,mira esos esculturales cuerpos,y esas minúsculas tangas que traen,que no logran taparles mucho de ese enorme bulto que tienen entre sus piernas que…

-bueno ya, bebamos pues, pero solo uno

-De acuerdo, solo uno

…

Se levanto de el sillón algo mareado, pero por alguna razón estaba muy feliz, todo a su alrededor era lindos colores y las paredes parecían reir y bailar

-Adiós amigo Archie

Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de chicos bailando y entonces la vio…ella caminaba contoneando sus sensuales caderas hacia el

-hola Archie-dijo con un tono tan sensual,que Archie comenzó a sentir que algo se movía en su entrepierna

-Re…Regina

-que bueno que viniste, este lugar es muy aburrido sin ti

-¿enserio?

-oh Archie, eres tan lindo cuando pones esa carita de confusión, dios Archie me encantas

-¿Qué?

-me encantas, todo tu me encantas, tus ojos, tu cabellos, tu perfecto rostro es tan irresistible

-Regina yo…

-shh, no hables Archie,no digas nada,yo se que sientes algo por mi, crees que no he visto como me miras, como me desnudas con tu varonil mirada,oh Archie,te deseo desde que te vi,eres tan perfecto…oh Archie, hazme tuya,quiero ser solo tuya

-Regina yo…

-tócame…tocame por favor-tomo las manos de el y se las llevo a su pecho

-¿te gusta archie? Son todas tuyas, toda yo soy tuya…por favor desnúdame y hazme el amor…aquí frente a todos,que sepan toda la pasión que sentimos el uno por el otro

-oh dios Regina…yo…ay

-vaya Archie parece que tu amigo esta feliz, vamos no lo tortures, sacalo de ese pantalón y usalo contra mi

-Re…re…reg…

-vamos Archie-dijo con cambiando de tono de voz,uno mas grave-sacalo Archie-uno mas diabólico

-Regina estas bien

-lo estare cuando te quites el pantalón-bien, esa no era la voz de Regina,era muy tétrica y macabra, muy grave, algo no estaba bien

-Regina estas asustándome

-¿asustándote?, pensé que me deseabas Archie-sus pupilas comenzaron a expandirse por todo su ojo, volviéndolos totalmente negros,mientras por su boca comenzó a salir un liquido rojiso, oscuro, muy oscuro.

-oh dios

-dios no Archie,yo, Regina,tu unica diosa-las paredes dejaron de bailar alegremente y comenzaron a sangrar,se escucharon gritos de niños asustados,gente pidiendo ayuda, gritos desesperados de mujeres

Archie salió corriendo asustado, estaba demaciado asustado,sentía que estaba en el infierno. Comenzó a sentir calor,mucho calor, y cuando se dio cuenta,la casa estaba en llamas y los invitados ardían en el fuego pidiendo ayuda.

-no puedes escapar de mi Archie-dijo detrás de el con la voz inclusive mas tenebrosa

El volteo a su espalda y la vio,ahora usaba un vestido rojo y sus ojos ya no eran negros,ya no escupía sangre por la boca,pero lo miraba,lo miraba con ojos asesinos, sedientos de sangre. Alzó una de sus manos y de esta salió una bola de fuego, que arrojo contra el. Su ropa comenzó a quemarse asi que se la quito toda y la arrojo a las llamas.

Y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a las escaleras.

…

-chicas que bueno que las veo ¿han visto a Mary Margaret?

-no David, no la hemos visto, apurate a encontrarla o alguien te la va a ganar hermanito

-basta kathlyn,ya te lo dije,le dire la verdad a snow,no puedo seguir con esta tonteria

-¿Snow? ¿quién es Snow?

-es el apodo que le puso mi hermano a su noviecita

-no se lo puse yo y no es mi novia

-bueno lo seria si no fueras tan cobarde y cumplieras con tu tonta apuesta

-¿apuesta? ¿que apuesta?

-ay amiga, estas perdida , aurita te lo explico todo, mientras tu hermanito, toma un trago

-no gracias kathlyn, estoy bien asi

-no, no lo estas,vamos bebe un poco con nosotras,te dara valor

-bueno solo un trago

…

- ¡Regina!

-Neal ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-no realmente, de casualidad sabes donde…

-Neal, lindo nombre, Neal, es corto, pero lindo, Neal,Neal, Neal,Neal, Neal Cassidy,Neal, Neal…

-Regina ¿estas bien?

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo Neal? Neal,Neal,Neal…

-oh dios Regina estas ebria

-no estoy ebria, solo tome un trago o dos ¿o mas? No se, perdí la cuenta

-ah, Regina, enserió necesitas ayuda, pero ahora estoy ocupado, ¿has visto Graham o Archie?

-creo que Graham esta en algún cuarto de arriba, no sé

-bueno gracias, espérame aquí y no hagas alguna tontería por favor

-está bien, yo te espero

Neal caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, cuando se topo con una porrista que parecía lago molesta

-oye ¿sabes donde esta Graham?

-subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha en la puerta blanca

-gracias

-oye ¿tú eres el amigo de Archie no?

-si… ¿lo has visto?

-Si, hace rato, acaba de pasar corriendo por aquí, y me arrojo todo esto a la cara

-oh gracias- dijo recibiendo el bulto de ropa y mirándolo detenidamente-oh rayos Archie ¿Qué hiciste?

Siguió las instrucciones de la porrista y al abrir se encontró con su mejor amigo semidesnudo montándosela con una chica rubia, que al ser descubierta salió disparada del cuarto

-oh Neal, ya la tenía, bah no importa…¿Cómo estas Neal? ¿te estas divirtiendo? ¿Ya hallaste a alguna chica especial?

-no, Graham necesito tu ayuda , Archie no aparece

-relajate Neal, deja que se divierta, no tienes que estarlo cuidando, no eres su papa, seguro esta bien, ven vamos por un trago

-no Graham, no esta bien, no se donde esta

-Neal tranquilo

-no puedo estar tranquilo, una chica acaba de darme su ropa,TODA su ropa

-uh Hopper no pierde el tiempo

-Graham esto es serio

-tranquilo, talvez este con alguna chica linda

-¿y si no? ¿y si anda por ahí desnudo? ¿y si sale a la calle y alguien lo ve?

- siempre prevengo estas cosas, la puerta y las ventanas tienen seguro, nadie entra o sale de aquí, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte

Un chico corría eufórico por el pasillo con un trazo de madera en las manos

-¡SIII TENGO UN PEDAZO DE PUERTA!

-espera ¿como que un pedazo de puerta?

-si, unos chicos del equipo de futbol derribaron la puerta, ¡fue genial! Se partió en muchos pedazos y yo tengo el mas grande ¡SIII!

-bueno Neal, ahora si puedes empezar a preocuparte.

…

Regina subia las escaleras sujetándose fuertemente del barandal, temía caerse, las escaleras se movían demasiado, o talvez era todo ese alcohol que había ingerido, maldita kathlyn y su poder de manipulación para hacerte beber como loca.

-Neal…Neal…¿Dónde estas? Acabo de ver a Archie, estaba muy raro…¿Neal?...encontré al pervertido de tu amigo…toco mi pecho y salió corriendo…desnudo…Neal…¿Dónde estás?-caminaba a duras penas por el pasillo,hasta que llego a una puerta entre abierta,con las luces encendidas-Neal ¿estas aquí?...o lo siento…buscaba a Neal

-descuida

-¿que haces aquí? Deberías estar abajo, ven vamos por un trago

-Regina creo que ya has tomado demasiado

-a mi no me engañas,tu también has bebido, hueles demasiado

-bien,tienes razón,hemos bebido demasiado…ven,sientate

-bueno,solo un momento…pero no te vayas a aprovechar de mi eh

-descuida,no haremos nada que no quieras…

…

Graham y Neal buscaban desesperados por el patio trasero, había aun mas gente que adentro y ellos tenían la esperanza de encontrar Archie,y ojala fuera vivo y no desnudo flotando en la piscina.

Pero no estaba,cuando iban de regreso a la casa,dispuestos a buscarlo en la calle, un chico en llamas corria gritando,para luego arrojarce a la piscina y apagar el fuego. Todos miraban sorprendidos, pero pocos segundos después continuaron bailando como si nada.

Neal y Graham corrieron a la piscina a ayudar al chico a salir.

-gracias chicos

-¿estas bien? ¿Cómo fue que paso?...espera, yo te conozco,eres el chico de las drogas ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te invite,siempre que vienes alguien termina en prisión o en el hospital.

-tranquilo hermano,no he hecho nada malo, solo les doy un poco de felicidad a los chicos

-le diste algo a mi amigo, ¿cierto? Fuiste tú

-no se de quien hablas

-de Archie ,Archie Hopper

-oh,el amigo Archie,si le di unos brawnies,pero no sabia que se los iba a comer todos,el amigo Archie me dejo sin mercancía hermano

-sabes donde esta

-am…si…corrió desnudo al baño, pobre chico, se veía realmente mal

-y todo por tu culpa idiota…vamos Graham, tenemos que encontrarlo

Subieron las escaleras y entraron rápido al baño…y ahí estaba…desnudo, llorando en la bañera,susurrando-_las paredes me hablan,las paredes bailan y me desean, Regina viene por mi,viene a matarme por desearla-_

-bueno, al menos lo encontramos.

…

-Mary Margaret, por fin te encuentro, he estado buscándote por todas partes

-oh David, yo también he estado buscándote

-¿quieres bailar?

-no gracias, no me gusta bailar en publico

-entonces ven, acompáñame

Caminaron de la mano hacia el segundo piso, estas dos semanas habían tenido ya 5 citas, y ella estaba muy feliz, David era un chico muy lindo y siempre era muy atento con ella. Durante sus citas se habían divertido mucho,se habían conocido mas e inclusive se habían besado. El primer beso de Mary Margaret y el primer beso en el que David había sentido algo especial.

Entraron a una habitación vacía, con una enorme cama.

-¿y bien?

-bien, dijiste que no te gustaba bailar en público, así que…bailemos aquí…solos.

-no David, soy muy mala bailando

-yo también…seamos malos bailando,juntos ¿Qué dices?

-bailemos

Bailaron abrazados, sin música, pero no la necesitaban, el latido de sus corazones era suficiente música para ellos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca de la de el otro, sus alientos alcoholizados chocaban y se mezclaban. Sin darse cuenta estaban sobre la cama, besándose tiernamente y acariciándose delicadamente el uno al otro. Fueron desprendiéndose de su ropa poco a poco, sin prisa, disfrutándose el uno al otro, besándose cada vez con mas pasión, pero sin dejar de ser dulces.

Ambos estaban ya desnudos, deseosos por hacerlo, por fundirse con el otro y ser uno mismo y entonces…

_*bien, censurare esto por su bien, queridos lectores, todos sabemos lo dulces y empalagosos que pueden ser estos dos y no quiero provocarles un coma diabético o algo, asi que nada, no leerán la acción entre estos dos*_

…

Un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana, despertando a una adormilada Regina.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, trato de incorporarse despacio pero un fuerte dolor llego a su cabeza, maldita resaca, jamás había bebido tanto, estúpida Kathlyn, recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza…ella desnuda…gimiendo…con…

Volteo rápido su cabeza al otro lado de la cama…estaba vacía…se había ido…y se había llevado su virginidad

…

Killian despertó con un enorme dolor en la cabeza y en…uy un cuerpo adormilado se encontraba justo a lado de el, cubierto por las sabanas.

Alzo un poco las sabanas para mirar bien el cuerpo, ufff que trasero, no se le hacia familiar, asi que era alguien con quien no se había acostado y por lo corto de su cabello, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Felicidades Mary Margaret, ahora estas incluida a la "lista de aventuras de Killian Jones"

Miro a su alrededor, a pesar de ser temprano el cuarto se encontraba bastante oscuro,no había ninguna ventana, pero igual se podían reconocer varios objetos a su alrededor, y vaya objetos, parecía que había sido una noche divertida.

Una de sus manos se encontraba atada con un cinturón a una de las bases de la cama.

Y a los pies de la cama se encontraban varios juguetes sexuales, en el suelo había un enorme látigo, y en una de las sillas una muñeca inflable que estaba siendo mordisqueada por una cabra…¿espera una cabra? ¿Qué demonios había hecho anoche?

el cuerpo a su lado comenzó a moverse y a balbucear con tono medio adormilado, pero su voz era algo…grave

Poco a poco fue incorporándose, el que parecía ser el chico de la pizza ¿pero que hacia ahí?

-vaya, eres increíble en la cama-claro que era increíble en la cama, era Killian Jones, el dios del sex…espera ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿y porque le dolía tanto el trasero?...oh dios no.

_N/A: bien, se que dije que subiría ayer, pero no me dio tiempo, y hoy tarde un montón en inspirarme para este, por eso lo subo tan tarde._

_Bien, por fin llegamos a la fiesta ¡wiii! Y ya estamos a un solo (y corto) capítulo de la llegada de Emma ¡siii! Espero poder subir los dos capítulos el mismo día, y espero que sea lo antes posible_

_Sobre lo de Regina, espero que hayan entendido bien que paso, sino díganlo y se los explico._

_Pero no, no dire con quien lo hiso, aun no, dejare que la curiosidad se las coma viva jaja, bueno no_

_Con quien perdió la virginidad Regina será secreto (por ahora) más adelante explicare que onda._

_Pobre Archie, espero no haber sido muy mala con el, pero nada, le toco, el es el mas inocente de todos (bueno, además de Mary Margaret, pero a ella no le voy a estar dando malos viajes, además de que no puede hacerlo drogada con David ¿verdad?)_

_Y David cumplió la apuesta, ¿de las dos formas? Quien sabe. Pero lo mas importante, ¿le dirá la verdad a Mary? Jumm…_

_En mi imaginación esta fiesta era realmente epica había fuegos artificiales,tacos,camiones monstruo, gente desnuda corriendo por todas partes,había terroristas, helicópteros, aliens, pokemones,incendios, bomberos, portales a otras dimensiones, vacas, dinosaurios, tacos, explosiones, tacos,maquinas del tiempo, caníbales,mi abuela en tanga montada en una moto, umpa lumpas, dragones, unicornios, azúcar,flores y muchos colores, zombies, mas tacos, las respuestas a los enigmas del universo,etc,etc,etc. _

_Pero al final no pude, además de que le quitaría realismo a la historia, tal vez algún dia haga un one shot de como es una fiesta épica en mi cabeza,ya vere._

_Y gracias a Rainha M, paola-enigma y a Nomit por sus reviews,me hacen muy muy feliz ;)_

_Y también gracias a todos los que leen, aunque no comenten, aprecio un monton que se tomen el tiempo de leer todo esto que escribo_

_Y me encantaría saber su opinión del capitulo ¿fue lo que esperaban de la fiesta? ¿cumplió sus expectativas? ¿o al menos les gusto? Díganme porque muero de curiosidad._

_Y pues nada, hasta el próximo capitulo… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de once upon a time no me pertenecen

Los alumnos miraban atónitos, unos reían, otros susurraban por lo bajo. Nadie apartaba la vista.

En cuanto los veían pasar, dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y se quedaban pasmados. Ni Regina mills se apoderaba de la atención de todos asi.

Y ahí estaban, tranquilamente paseando un par de calzoncillos azules, azules con comicos borreguito, borreguitos con tiernos disfraces, de caballeros, de bailarinas, de vaqueros, de pastorcitos, de astronautas y de beisbolistas.

Estos eran sus calzoncillos favoritos, el dia anterior estuvo seleccionando sus cinco mejores calzones, fue difícil, ya que la mayoría estaban agujerados, pero, si iba a presumirlos por una semana, pues tenían que ser al menos los mejores.

-David, ¿enserio? Esperaba mas de ti campeón, deberas pensé que lo lograrías, era algo tan simple.

-lo siento killian, tenias razón, tu eres el mejor, tanto que hasta con los hombres tienes pegue ¿no?

-cierra la boca Nolan, al menos no pase la noche solo, y con ese chico no paso nada.

-si claro.

-buenos días Killian, David, señores borregos

-buenas Graham

-oye killian, dejaste tu cabra en mi casa, se ha estado comiendo las almohadas de mi abuela

-ya te dije que esa cabra no es mia, ni se como llego ahí

En ese momento llegaba a su casillero Mary Margaret, y comenzaba a sacar sus libros. Al verla David sonrio y camino asía ella. lo habían echo en la fiesta y el estaba feliz de ser el "indicado" de Snow, ella realmente le gustaba, y le hiso darse cuenta que no tenia que hacer tontas apuestas con killian solo para mostrar que era mejor, por eso decidió no decir la verdad, ella lo había elegido no por ser el mejor, lo eligió por ser solo el. Así que si, había ganado la apuesta, pero mas importante aun, se había ganado a Snow

-buenos días

-oh David…am lindos…borregos, era cierto eso de que te parecían tiernos ¿eh?

-si, son lindos.

-y…el motivo por el que vienes en ropa interiores…

-am…bueno, perdi una apuesta, luego te cuento, pero sabes, no es tan malo como parece, de echo es bastante cómodo venir así, te sientes mas…libre, además de que estos me costaron mucho dinero como para que nadie los vea

-puede que tengas razón…oye tengo que irme a clase hablamos luego si

-claro…bueno antes de que te vayas, quería saber si podíamos vernos después de clases

-pense que tenias entrenamiento

-si pero…prefiero estar contigo.

…

Regina caminaba por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, todos estaban en clase y ella había salido al baño, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido hace dos semanas.

Ella había intentado todo ese tiempo olvidar lo ocurrido, se sentía mal haber perdido la virginidad así, si sus padres se enteraran, si alguien llegara a enterarse, no solo sabrían que era virgen, si no que lo había hecho en una fiesta, ebria y con alguien tan simple como…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por sollozos provenientes de uno de los cubículos del baño.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-¿Regina?

-¿mary margaret?-dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la pobre chica que no paraba de llorar.-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? Oh mary margaret…dime que o es lo que creo que es

-si lo es

-y…

-si

-oh dios…¿y quien es el que…? Bueno tu sabes

-David, David Nolan

- ¿David? Creo que deberías decirle la verdad-entonces ella y David…sabia que salian, pero no sabia que ya lo habían echo, se sintió mal, ella había entregado su virginidad y a esos dos ni les importaba, bueno tal vez con quien lo hiso no había dicho nada, y mejor, mientras guardara el secreto ella estaría bien, y ahora lo mejor seria que apoyara a mary, la pobre debía estar muy asustada, también debía decirle la verdad sobre David-pero antes hay algo que debes saber

…

-mary margaret, te he estado buscando, ¿estas bien? ¿has estado llorando?

-si, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo que hay algo que debo decirte ¿pero para que me buscabas?

-es que también hay algo que debo decirte

-se que es, Regina acaba de contármelo todo

-¿todo?

-si, pero eso ahora no importa,tengo algo mas importante que decirte…creo que…creo que estoy embarazada

…

_-david nolan-_sono la del director atreves del micrófono

El se paro de su silla, se coloco el birrete en su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario para recibir su diploma, mientras recordaba lo sucedido en este su ultimo año

Recordó la emoción que sentía al regresar a clases y ver de nuevo a sus amigos, los planes que tenia para su graduación, recordó como estuvo con sus padres buscando una buena universidad y como deseaba hacerlos sentir orgullosos en cuanto fuera aceptado, recordó cuando por sus bajas calificaciones pensó que jamás se graduaría, pero con la ayuda de Mary Margaret logro pasar todas sus materias, recordó lo mal que se sintió al recibir cinco cartas de rechazo por parte de las universidades, y como sus amigo y su novia estuvieron siempre a su lado, dándole animos, y cuando recibo su sexta carta, donde por fin lo aceptaron, y estaba decidido, estudiara medicina.

Pero por otro lado estaba Mary Margaret, su novia, su snow, después de la noticia que recibió,que seria padre, se asusto, no estaba listo para una responsabilidad asi. Recién comenzaban a enamorase de snow, y ahora tendría un hijo con ella, pero no dejo que el miedo lo venciera, no seria un cobarde, no le daría un hijo solo para dejarla botada después, cometió un error y estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias. Jamás se separo de snow, estuvo para ella siempre, fue a todos sus ultrasonidos y a todas sus consultas con el medico, siempre sosteniendo su mano y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y pasara lo que pasara, el estaría a su lado. La noticia tomo a los padres de ambos por sorpresa, y para suerte de ellos, jamás los abandonaron. Unos pocos meses mas tarde, David por fin junto valor para declarársele a Mary Margaret y hacer oficial su noviazgo. Y después de todo eso, decidió aplazar un año su ingreso a la universidad, a snow todavía le quedaba un año para graduarse, y el debía estar a su lado.

David estrecho su mano con la de sus profesores y el director para luego recibir su diploma, sonrio a sus padres que lo miraban orgullosos y a Mary Margaret que lo miraba con esos ojos que el tanto le encantaban.

…

Terminada la graduasion se había organizado un pequeño baile para los egresados, aunque todo el mundo estaba invitado.

-los voy a extrañar tanto chicos

-y nosotros a ti killian, las cosas por aquí no serán lo mismo sin tus payasadas

-lo se, lo se, que será de ustedes sin mi

-ya hablando en serio killian, encerio que voy a extrañarlos a todos chicos, son mis mejores amigos

-ya no llores Graham, solo nos separaremos unos cuantos años, pero seguiremos en contacto

-todos ustedes van a irse y van a dejarme a mi solo aquí

-tranquilo whale, David también va a quedarse, tal vez no en la escuela, pero al menos no estarás solo

-bueno creo que hay que dejarnos ya de despedidas y esas cosas y mejor brindemos

-hasta que dices algo decente killian, ¿y porque brindamos?

-por el futuro y por el hijo de David, que no tardara en nacer y convertirse en uno de los nuestros, uno mas de la banda

-no digas tonterías killian, ya te dije que va a ser una niña

-¿y? también vamos a traerla a nuestras fiestas, será igual de alocada y fiestera que su padre ¿no?

-no estoy muy seguro de querer que mi hija vaya a alguna fiesta contigo, no te ofendas, pero no eres una muy buena influencia.

…

-ay Regi…voy extrañarte tanto, promete que me llamaras todos los días

-si, lo prometo kathlyn

-promete que no te olvidaras de mi y que tampoco te conseguirás otra mejor amiga

-lo prometo

-y que si conoces a algún chico lindo me lo presentaras y cuidaras de que ninguna chica le ponga las manos encima

-lo prometo kat ¿es todo?

-ayyy Regina voy a extrañarte tanto-dijo abrazando efusivamente a su amiga

-tranquila kat, solo será una temporada, seguiremos siendo amigas, sie es que no te encierran en algún manicomio antes

-que grosera Regina

…

Mientras tanto Mary Margaret y Neal bailaban en la pista.

-gracias por todo Neal, por apoyarme tanto este año, por ayudarnos tanto a David y a mi

-descuida Mary Margaret, no tienes que agradecerme nada

-claro que si, de echo quería estuve hablando con David y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tu serias el padrino perfecto para Emma

-¿Emma?

-o si, decidimos que nuestra hija se llamara Emma

-es un hermoso nombre, y me alaga que quieran que sea su padrino, pero no creo ser el indicado para eso

-claro que si, se que sin contarnos a mi y a David tu serias el ejemplo perfecto a seguir de Emma…asi que…¿Qué dices?

-seria un honor…bueno y cambiando de tema…¿ya hablaste con Regina?

-¿sobre que?

-tu sabes muy bien sobre que

-no, no he hablado con ella

-¿y que esperas? ve de una vez, ella se ira de vacaciones mañana temprano con sus padres y después se ira a la universidad, no creo que vuelva…asi que es ahora o nunca

-Tienes razón…voy a buscarla

-creo que esta en el baño…suerte

-gracias

Llego apresurada al baño y ahí estaba,mirándose al espejo y acomodándose el vestido un poco

-regina tenemos que hablar

-no, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-si, si tenemos Regina…

-oh Mary Margaret, no seas cochina, no podias haber caminado solo unos pasos a la taza del baño, el suelo no es lugar para orinar

-no estoy orinando Regina, se me rompió la fuente

…

-¡Regina! Acelera, el bebe esta por nacer

-voy lo mas rápido que puedo si, no me presiones

-lo siento… ¡oh dios Emma, hija no puedes esperar solo un poco!

-ya casi llegamos, ¿estas bien?

-¡deja de preguntar y acelera Regina!

-por el amor de dios,deja de gritar mary margaret,voy lo mas rápido que puedo…ya…llegamos

Regina corrió a llamar a pedir ayuda y rápido salieron unos paramédicos con una camilla y llevaron a Mary Margaret a un salón de labor.

-¿eres familiar de ella?

-no, solo soy…una amiga

-de acuerdo,espere aqui por favor, si quiere puede tomar asiento

-gracias-regina estaba en la sala de espera y busco su teléfono para poder contactar a David

-disculpe señorita

-¿si?

-¿usted es Regina?

-si ¿que pasa?

-su amiga quiere que pase

-¿yo?

-si,apurese por favor que el bebe esta por nacer

-de acuerdo

-el doctor la guio a la sala donde se encontraba Mary Margaret ya lista para dar a luz

-Regina

-tranquila, voy a estar aquí a tu lado -tomo suavemente su mano

- AAAHHHHH

-creo que logro ver su cabeza…puje

-AAAHHH-Mary Margaret gritaba,pujaba y lloraba desesperada

-hey,mirame, todo va a estar bien ¿ok?

-AAAHHHH

-puedes con esto y mas Mary, vamos eres fuerte

Por fin salió, una pequeña y hermosa bebe rubia.

-no repira, enfermera llévensela rápido, denle oxigeno

-¿Qué pasa doctor?

-lo siento, su bebe no esta respirando, pero descuide, nos encargaremos

-oh no-comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

-descuida ya los escuchaste ellos se encargaran van a salvarla…

-¡SNOW!

-David

-perdon la tardanza, vine lo mas rápido que pude ¿estas bien? Y el bebe

-se lo llevaron…no estaba respirando

-tranquila, no llores…Emma va a estar bien, es una luchadora igual a su madre, nuestra hija va a estar bien

-bueno, los dejo solos, tengo que irme

-Regina gracias, gracias por todo

Y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se fue

_N/A: esa no era la forma en la que quería que "apareciera" Emma, pero bueno, ya salió ¿no?_

_Pero ya para el próximo capítulo ya estará más grandecita, espero poder subirlo hoy (no prometo nada) pero tengo cosas por hacer, y si lo subo lo subiré tarde._

_Espero les haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude para cerrar la "primera parte"_

_Rainha M: jajajajaja, perdón por subirlo tan tarde y hacer que tengas que contener tus carcajadas, besos y abrazos cibernéticos para ti también ;)_

_Nomit: ¿a si?¿Y como te fue a ti? ¿terminaste como killian o como archie? Me alegra que disfrutaras el capitulo, gracias por leer _

_Paola-enigma: o descubriste la verdad, Emma viajo en el tiempo para acostarse con Regina ¿Cómo lo descubriste? :o no, es broma, luego sabrás quien fue_

_Zary Curhm: ¿daniel? Pues había planeado meterlo como el novio de Regina, pero descarte la idea, pero si lo quieres, bueno pues aparecerá, en cuanto se me ocurra algo_

_Evilregals-amen: uuh o talvez fueron los dos, una emma de otra dimencion y un Daniel que nadie conoce aun, hicieron algún trio o algo jumm, quien sabe_

_Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos luego ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: Miedo

-Parece que hemos terminando la revisión de hoy señorita Nolan

-¿Entonces es todo doctora?

-No, todavía nos falta algo

-¿A si? ¿Qué es?

-Tu sabes muy bien que es, falta tu vacuna

-No, mejor dejémoslo para después ¿si?

-No, hemos estado posponiendo esto mucho tiempo, siempre que vienes te inventas mil escusas o haces tus berrinches, como la ultima vez, así que tiene que ser hoy, si o si

-No, por favor, mi doctora dice que soy altamente alérgica a las jeringas

-Emma, yo soy tu doctora

-¿Y entonces porque me hace esto sabiendo de mi alergia?

-Emma deja de hacerte la loca, ya tengo lista la jeringa

-Noo, dios no, por favor, no doctora, no puede

-¿Por que no puedo?

-no puede porque…am…no hay ventanas…si, eso, no hay ventanas y eso es malo para el feng shui, si, además que hoy es viernes trece, y es de mala suerte, cosas malas pueden pasar

-señorita Nolan, hoy es 24…y es lunes, por favor déjeme…

-¡NO¡ no se atreva, mi padre es abogado y puedo demandarla

-señorita, usted y yo sabemos que su padre no es abogado

-Bien, demándeme, dígale a su amigo el abogado de su miedo irracional a las agujas, y de que planea demandar a su doctora por querer vacunarla

-Usted gana, no la demandare, pero igual no me vacunara. ¡Nunca!

-Voy a hacer mi trabajo le guste o no

-no, no lo hará, existe el karma doctora, y el karma se la llevara a usted y a todos sus hijos

-¡Señorita Nolan! Ah, ¿qué quiere? ¿Un dulce? Le daré una paleta si se calma y se deja vacunar

-Tres paletas y un condón de muestra y tenemos un trato

-Echo, ahora déjate

-Bien, pero a la cuenta de tres ¿va?

-De acuerdo Emma, lo que quieras

-Conste, pero cuenta eh

-si

-Pero enserio cuenta

-Que si

-Bueno, mejor cuento yo, porque usted es una tramposa

-Si, lo que digas

-uuuunnooooooooooooooo…doooo…AAHH…¡está loca! ¡Noo! ¡Está loca doctora!, ¡es una maldita enferma! hiso trampa, no dije tres

-ya Emma, déjate de berrinches, no te dolió ¿o sí?

-No, pero eso no le quita lo enferma

-Como sea, ten, toma tus paletas y vete

-Gracias, nos vemos vemos luego doctora, que tenga un buen día.

-Si Emma, cuidate-

Emma salió de la clínica con una enorme sonrisa y una deliciosa paleta en su boca, mientras tarareaba alegremente y caminaba dando saltitos como niña pequeña.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Era un día hermoso, los pajaritos cantaban, las mariposas revoloteaban, la gente caminaba por todas partes y…y ese pervertido miraba su trasero.

-¡¿QUE MIRAS IDIOTA?! ¡VELE A VER LAS NALGAS A LA QUE TE PARIO! ¡SI, TU MADRE TAMBIEN ES MUJER Y SEGURO ALGUN PERVERTIDO COMO TU ESTA VIENDOLA COMO TU ME VEZ A MI! ¡IDIOTA!

El hombre sorprendido y asustado salió corriendo lejos de ella. Y ella solo retomo su alegre caminata.

Y entonces sintió vibrar en su bolsillo su celular, era una llamada, y en cuanto voy de quien se trataba una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Vaya, hasta que la señorita se digna a llamar, pensé que me habías olvidado.

-Emma, claro que no me he olvidado de ti, solo no he tenido mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, como sea, no importa, pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal Italia? ¿Ya te ligaste a algún italiano?

-Oh Emma, Italia es increíble. Y si, ya me ligue a 4 italianos guapísimos, no entiendo mucho de lo que dicen, pero bueno, para tener sexo no necesitas hablar ¿o sí?

-Ay Ruby, no importa a donde vayas, la zorres siempre va contigo

-¿La zorres? Como extraño tu manía de inventar palabras. Pero si, la zorres la traigo conmigo desde que nací. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, y mejor cuéntame como te ha ido a ti.

-No hay mucho que contar de mí y lo sabes, pues me ha ido bien, y justo ahorita acabo de salir del hospital.

-¿Hospital? Emma ¿estas bien?

-sí, tranquila, solo era para mí revisión

-oh ya, ¿y esta vez si te vacunaron? ¿O lloraste otra vez?

-Ya te dije que no estaba llorando, solo estaba actuando

-Yo estuve contigo ese día y si estabas llorando

-Claro que no

_-No por favor doctora, todo menos eso, es que tengo piel sensible, moriré si me inyecta, por favor no buuuaa_

-No te burles, si tengo piel sensible…y…es un problema médico, me lo dijo la doctora

-Si claro, aunque lo tuvieras, una simple inyección no te provoca… ¿Cómo dijiste? A si…_gonorrea, diarrea, sida, diabetes, sífilis, hepatitis A,B, C y todas las que siguen hasta llegar a la z, muerte prematura, cáncer de mama o alguna enfermedad "fetosoidal", _creo que tu doctora casi se da un tiro después de escuchar tu mediocre escusa. No entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando dices tantas tonterías

-Déjame ser

-Pero no entiendo tu miedo a las inyecciones, por dios, tu no le temes a nada, haces cosas locas y arriesgadas todo el tiempo, y lloras por una simple aguja.

-No llore y esta conversación se acabo, vete a burlar de tus novios los italianos.

Después de dar un largo paseo por el parque regreso a su departamento. Su pequeño y acogedor departamento, el cual compartía con su mejor amiga Ruby.

Dos años, dos años era los que llevaba viviendo sin sus padres. Tiempo después de cumplir los 18 compro un pequeño departamento en Boston, junto con Ruby.

Ambas estaban cansadas de Storybrooke, ese pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada en el que habían vivido toda su vida.

Era bastante lindo, pero no era lo que querían, ambas deseaban explorar el mundo, no quedarse estancadas ahí.

Emma quería mucho a sus padres, pero su visión del mundo era muy diferente al de ellos. A ellos les encantaba la idea de vivir toda su vida en su preciado pueblo, donde todo era perfecto, donde estarían juntos toda la vida. Pero a ella no, le gustaba el pueblo, pero no para vivir toda su vida.

Ruby se sentía agobiada, sus padres nunca estaban, siempre estaba al cuidado de su abuela que nunca le permitía hacer nada, no la dejaba ser ella misma, no la dejaba divertirse, mientrasque a su hermano lo trataba como a un rey.

Así que en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad ambas se fueron del pueblo a buscar sus propias aventuras.

Dos jovencitas luchadoras e independientes buscando su lugar en la vida, que supieron salir adelante sin nada, no tenían nada, solo se tenían la una a la otra.

…

Once y media de la noche y Jefferson no aparecía.

Habían quedado de verse a las diez en punto en aquel bar al que solían ir todos los fines de semana, se supone que le presentaría a una chica que tenía una jugosa oferta de trabajo, pero llevaba un buen rato esperándolos y nada, seguro la habían dejado plantada.

Comía aburrida los cacahuates del pequeño plato de la barra, cuando se sentó a su lado una corpulenta mujer, una mujer bastante fea.

-hola linda, ¿vienes seguido?

-Sí, pero creo que a partir de ahora no vendré nunca.

-preciosa, déjame invitarte un trago

-no gracias, no bebo

-¿no bebes? ¿Entonces qué haces en un bar?

-estoy esperando a un amigo, que no tarda en llegar, a si que mejor vete

-te vi cuando llegaste, llevas mucho tiempo esperando, seguro no va a venir, pero el se lo pierde. Mejor vamos tu y yo a mi casa y…

-¡NO! Lo siento, pero no bateó para tu equipo amiga, soy hetero

-en realidad soy hombre- eso explicaba lo "fea"

-Uy, acabo de recordar que soy lesbiana, lo siento, solo papaya para mi…y am…tengo que ir al baño, si, acaba de entrar un linda chica y quiero ir a…bueno ya sabes…a hacer cosas de lesbianas y tal, te invitaría pero eres hombre, lastima…adiós-corrió al baño lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que alejarse de esa falsa mujer fea.

Pero iba tan preocupada de que ese fenómeno no la estuviera siguiendo, que no se dio cuenta de la puerta que era abierta con violencia en dirección a ella, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el pedazo de madera chocar fuertemente contra su cara.

_N/A: Es algo corto, lo sé, lo siento. Tratare de subir el siguiente pronto._

_Ah que también se me olvido ponerle titulo al capítulo anterior, pero ya ni modo_

_Ya en el siguiente aparece Regina y veremos que es de la vida de estas mujercillas y así._

_Feliz halloween y/o día de muertos ojala coman muchos dulces y vayan a muchas fiestas y así._

_Yo en lo personal no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar este año, la verdad es que ya quiero que sea navidad._

_Mientras todos se disfrazan y decoran sus casas, yo escucho villancicos para sentir el espíritu navideño…jojo…ay _

_Podría quedarme estos días en mi casa a ver películas y esperar a que pase la celebración favorita de los dentistas. Pero noo, tengo que llevar a mi hermano a pedir dulces y esas cosas._

_Claro que no lo hago gratis, le cobro una pequeña (enorme) comisión de dulces, pero para el no es problema, el consigue el su peso en dulces en cada puerta._

_El hombrecito es un crack en eso de pedir dulces, la gente lo encuentra increíblemente adorable, y el lo usa a su favor, sabe lo encantador que es y se aprovecha._

_Por fuera es tan tierno, pero es un manipulador increíble. Usa su ternura contra mí y contra todos los que lo rodean._

_¿Qué? ¿el manipulador? ¿Pero si es tan lindo?_

_Si, es lindo, y el lo sabe._

_El otro día quien sabe que lo poseyó y comenzó a golpearme porque estaba hablándole (para él, eso es un pecado capital)_

_Asi que le dije:_

"_Basta Ian, no debes golpear a las mujeres, así nunca tendrás novia, además de que eres feo"_

_Y él me abrazo y me dijo con su tonito tierno-ego centrista:_

"_Perdóname chel, soy bonito"_

_Bueno ya, dejemos de hablar del revoltosillo ese, cambiemos de tema._

_Gracias por sus reviews a __Rainha M__,__paola-enigma__y__Nomit__, chavas, enserio me hacen muuuy feliz _

_Y gracias Silviasi que ahora me lee y tal, ( jojo que emoción) si sobre mis errores de ortografía ejemm…estoy al tanto de varios de ellos, pero yo…am…soy medio (condenadamente) floja, asi que cuando termino de escribir un capitulo le doy una checada rápida y ya (a veces)._

_Unos días después que lo subí ya lo reviso bien, y me doy mis regaños mentales._

_Pero ya, corregiré eso._

_Y ya no se que mas decir, asi que adiós…a si, gracias por leer, por comentar, por darle follow y eso y bla bla bla, ahora si…adiós._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: La tirana

-Maldita sea-maldecía molesta la castaña. La cafetera se había descompuesto otra vez.

Miro el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared, 8:52 -Diablos- salió de la sala a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el elevador.

Acelero el paso cuando vio las puertas comenzar a cerrarse, y se tranquilizo cuando vio a alguien entrar en él y evitar que estas se cerraran.

Y cuando parecía que la suerte corría de su lado, se dio cuenta de que el que ella creía su salvador no era nadie más que Sidney Glass, que con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona dejo cerrar las puertas impidiendo que ella pudiera entrar.

-Idiota- desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar ahí el se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a la chica, siempre haciendo todo lo posible por no dejar que ella cumpliera con su trabajo, dejándola mal frente a su autoritaria jefa.

Molesta se dirijo a las escaleras de emergencia y bajo a toda prisa, miro el reloj de su muñeca, aun tenía tiempo.

Cruzo la calle y entro a la pequeña cafetería, y para su mala suerte la fila era enorme.

Miro de nuevo su reloj, su jefa estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina y seguro la mataría.

-Hey, Belle- escucho como alguien la llamaba, pero no lograba encontrar el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

-Belle, por aquí- y entonces la vio, formada al frente de la fila su amiga Aurora le hacia señas para que se acercara

-Belle ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar…

-Si lo sé, es que la cafetera se descompuso

-Entiendo, entonces pide primero

-Gracias. Un café negro sin azúcar y sin crema por favor-pidió la castaña

-Pensé que tu jefa odiaba el café de cafetería

-Sí, pero odia mas no tener su café en su escritorio a tiempo

-Esa mujer está loca, no entiendo porque sigues trabajando para una tirana como ella

-Si es una tirana, pero es la tirana más exitosa de todo Boston, es un honor trabajar para alguien como ella

-Pero te trata como basura

-Lo sé, pero créeme que no podría tener un mejor trabajo

-Claro que si Belle, tu podrías tener uno mucho mejor solo…

Fueron interrumpidas por la mujer que ahora les entregaba su orden.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme o tendré problemas, hablamos luego

-Adios Belle

Belle tomo el café y se dirijo de nuevo al edificio en el que trabajaba, esta vez si alcanzo el elevador. Y en cuanto llego a su piso corrió a buscar la taza de su jefa para servir el café en esta.

Miro el reloj, 9:03, ella iba a estar muy molesta

Toco la enorme puerta negra de su oficina.- Adelante-sonó una voz autoritaria dentro de esta.

La castaña abrió con algo de torpeza.

Entro con temor a la enorme oficina. Esa oficina tan bien decorada, con ese estilo tan moderno y clásico a la vez. Tenía que reconocer que su jefa tenía muy buen gusto.

-señorita French, explicarme porque mi café no está en mi escritorio en este momento si son más de la nueve-dijo con tono frio y autoritario, sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

-Lo siento señorita Mills…yo…es que…

-No le pago para que balbucee señorita French, hágame el favor de hablar como una persona normal, ¿o acaso contrate a una retrasada? Si es así hágame el favor de irse a uno de esos centros de idiotas y no vuelva.

-Disculpe señorita Mills, aquí tiene su café- Regina tomo un sorbo de este, hiso una cara de disgusto y lo tiro a la basura

-Este café es de cafetería, ¿que no sabe que lo odio?

-Lo siento, la cafetera se descompuso y…

-Arréglelo. Usted sabe que no doy segundas oportunidades señorita French, y hay muchas mujeres que matarían por su puesto, así que si quiere conservarlo, tiene quince minutos para traerme mi café, ni un minuto mas-Belle salió a toda prisa de su oficina.

Tal vez la había tratado mal, pero su puesto le permitía tratar a la gente como ella quisiera, ella era Regina Mills. La gran Regina Mills, era la mujer más reconocida en el medio de la moda en todo Boston, y era una de las personas más influyentes del mundo.

Era directora, dueña y por supuesto editora en jefe de la revista _fashion WWR (Written Whit "R") _que era una de las revistas más populares en todo el mundo.

Regina tenia todo para que su vida fuera perfecta, era inteligente, culta, rica, hermosa, tenia una mente emprendedora y vivía una vida de lujos.

Ella tenia muchos pretendientes, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero solo eso, pretendientes, ninguno estaba a su altura, o eso era lo que decía Regina, aunque la verdad es que ella estaba soltera porque nadie deseaba tener nada serio con ella, la deseaban sí, pero más que deseo, la gente le tenia miedo.

Esto al principio a ella no le importaba, pero tenía ya 38 años y seguía sola, y no quería pasar el resto de su vida así

Así que su buena amiga Kathlyn se encargaba de conseguirle citas con hombre que estuvieran a su "altura", y que estuvieran dispuestos a soportar todos sus defectos, pero todos eran arrogantes e interesados.

Y esa noche tendría una cita en un bar poco conocido con otros de esos tontos que le conseguía su mejor amiga, y aunque a ella no le gustara tener que aguantarlos sentía que era la única forma de no estar sola para siempre, no quería ser de esas ancianas que mueran amargadas, solas y vírgenes, aunque claro ella no era virgen, y con la persona con la que la perdió era la única persona con la que había estado, a pesar de que para ella no significo nada.

-Sra Mills, aquí esta su café

-muy bien Frech, dejalo sobre el escritorio y después retirate

-Señorita Mills, no confirmo la cita con la fotografa

-¿Qué fotografa? ¿de que hablas?

-La fotografa que usted solicito

-Si, ya recordé, que con eso?

-Bueno, tengo un amigo que consiguió una cita con una muy buena fotógrafa y…

-¿Cuándo?

-Es hoy, pero usted no confirm…

-Cancelalo, tengo planes para hoy

-Pero necesitamos una fotografa, Mulan renuncio y…

-Entonces consigue a otra fotografa

-ya lo hice, solo falta que firme el contrato p…

-¿Y porque no lo ha firmado?

-Se supone que lo firmara esta noche, para eso era la cita de…

-¿Que no entiendes que tengo planes?

-Pero la fotografa solo esta diponible hoy…

-Entonces, quiero que vaya usted en mi lugar y haga que firme

-Pero señorita Mills, hoy yo tenia planes

-Cancelalos, esto es mas importante

-Pero yo no se como…

-Deje de poner peros French, usted va a ir con la fotografa, hará que firme el contrato y si ahí algún inconveniente me llama ¿quedo claro?

-Pero yo no se co…

-¿Quédo claro?

-Si señorita Mills

-Bien, ahora vete a trabajar, que no te pago para que estés haciéndote la inútil todo el dia.

Belle salió de la oficina con la cabeza baja, pera a Regina no le importo, tenia cosas importantes de las cueles ocuparse, como el de la nueva modelo que había contratado la revista, era uy conocida en el medio, era muy atractiva, pero era toda una diva, y no hacia mas que sacar de sus casillas a Regina , pero la necesitaban, así que tenía que cumplirle todos sus caprichos, como tener un fotógrafo personal, que la revista le consiguiera un fotógrafo para ella sola, y lo tenia, pero sus berrinches terminaron hartando a la pobre Mulan, que había renunciado la semana pasada, y ahora debía encontrar una nueva. Y para su suerte su secretaria parecía haber encontrado una joven fotógrafa independiente con algo de experiencia en modelos presuntuosas y lloronas, asi que era perfecta para el puesto, solo faltaba que ella aceptara

Regina paso todo el resto del dia revisando los artículos que saldrían en el siguiente numero de la revista, que saldría dentro de dos semanas y medio, hasta que llego a interrumpirla como siempre uno de sus mejores editores, pero también uno de los más molestos y chismosos.

-Toc-toc Regina, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante

-Hola Regina, que guapa te vez hoy

-¿Qué quieres Sidney?

-Ay Regina, tranquila, que mal humor te cargas eh. Bueno yo solo venia a preguntarte si estas lista para tu cita de esta noche

-¿Cómo sabes de la cita?

-Regina, yo lo se todo, pero dime ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar de eso, no hablaremos de eso. Oye que tal si tu, Kathlyn y yo vamos el viernes de compras y tenemos una divertida tarde de chicas

-Sidney, tu no eres una chica

-Bueno, pero soy casi una, además de que me identifico mas con ustedes, con eso de que me baje el periodo una vez al mes y eso de ir en grupo al baño con mis amigos, aunque no necesaria mente vamos a hacer del baño

-Bueno ya, basta Sidney, no quiero saber que haces en tu asquerosa vida. Como veras estoy ocupada trabajando, que lo mismo deberías estar haciendo tu, en lugar de venir a molestar como siempre, asi que te pido que te retires, para que me dejes terminar.

…

-…y entonces George se acerco a pedirme un autógrafo, y claro que no se lo negué, no puedes negarle un autógrafo a George Clooney ¿Verdad?, si y le dije que había visto algunas de sus películas, el estaba muy emocionado, digo y tenia razones…

Regina repasaba el menú una y otra vez, estaba aburrida y molesta, llevaba dos horas escuchando sobre la "super vida" de su cita, el cual solo era un engreído mentiroso.

Iba a matar a Kathlyn, siempre le conseguía citas horribles, con hombres igual de horribles.

-Billy, ¿te parece si ordenamos ya?-interrumpio el monologo, ya estaba cansada de el, y deseaba irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Claro preciosa, pide lo que quieras

-Si bueno, quiero una langosta a la…

-wowow, espera ¿langosta? Pero es carísima…digo…es algo grande no?…tal vez deberías pedir algo mas pequeño…como una ensalada, digo, debes cuidar la figura…

-Quiero langosta

-Esta bien, traiga una langosta para los dos, pero la más barata que tenga si?...bueno esque la langosta aquí no es muy buena Regina, aunque compremos la mas cara es igual de mala…tengo un amigo que tiene un restaurante, es muy bueno, y haya si sirven una deliciosa langosta…¿te conté que una vez comí langosta con Cameron Diaz?, esa mujer es hermosa…digo, no tanto como tu claro, pero es una gran mujer, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, yo antes le gustaba y…

Para suerte de Regina su celular comenzó a sonar evitando que Billy comenzara de nuevo con su tedioso monologo.

-Lo siento Billy, tengo que contestar- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el baño

-Sí, está bien, tomate tu tiempo

una vez que llego al baño cerro con seguro el baño y contesto la llamada

-Señorita French, acaba de interrumpir mi cita…creo que tendré que darle un aumento

_-Regina_

-Señorita Mills para ti, ¿Ya firmo la fotógrafa?

_-No, surgió un pequeño percance_

-¿de que hablas? ¿Qué paso?

_-Es que la fotógrafa…bueno ella…bueno yo…es que…creo que…creo que le rompí la nariz_

_N/A: Ya se, ya se, me tarde mucho, lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días, mañana subiré otro y si me da tiempo subiré hasta dos._

_En esta capitulo ya se iban a conocer Emma y Regina, ella era la que abria la puerta, pero creo que Silvia se lo vio venir, asi que lo cambie, no quiero que la historia sea tan predecible._

_Y Sidney es gay! Es que la verdad el no me cae muy bien que digamos, y solo gay podría soportarlo, además de que seguro que lo es, tiene una pinta medio gay, seguro fue Regina que lo hiso cambiar de gustos, pero vamos, usaba un chalequito con brillitos , eso es super gay xD_

_Ejem…el nombre de la revista…bueno, no se me ocurrió nada mejor lo siento,yo no se nada de revistas de moda, solo se de revistas porno. No, no es cierto_

_Y ya se me ocurrió el papel perfecto para Daniel, seguro les gustara, perooo tendrán que esperar (mucho) pero de que sale, sale_

_A si, y bueno, quería darle las gracias a una personita que me ha estado apoyando en esto, a mi simpático primo, aunque no compartamos sangre y asi, porque bueno, el era un vagabundo feo y sucio hasta que mi familia lo adopto (Ariel si estas leyendo esto, es broma, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad? Jejeje no me pegues muy fuerte D: )_

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews a Silvia, nomit y a paola, chavas, enserio gracias_

_Y bueno gracias a todos por leer y tenerme paciencia, ¡son lo máximo!_


End file.
